Evil Phineas Trilogy Book 2: Shadowy Legends cont
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: This is the continual of TheCartoonFanatic01's trilogy of Evil Phineas Trilogy passed on to me. The fight to save Phineas from the Shadow continues as new discoveries are made, including one that could decide the fate of the multiverse...
1. Marissa Flynn, The Other Mystery Figure

Hey everybody, this is iheartphinabella05 here. You can call me Marissa if you wish. Anyway, well, I have the first/fourth chapter of "Evil Phineas Trilogy Book Two: Shadowy Legends". The reason I say four, is because it's the continuation of book two. The reason I say one is because it's my first chapter of the continual. Anyway, I know it's probably not as good as TheCartoonFanatic01's version, but I shall try my very best to impress you guys. Go easy on me too because I'm a sixteen year old girl compared to a…well whatever age TheCartoonFanatic01's age is. I'm not sure though, and I know that's personal. Okay, I admit I'm nervous because…you know…I want this to be as epic as I possibly can. Anyway, my rant is over, and I guess I'll just let you guys read on.

I do not own _Phineas and Ferb,_ Phillip Flynn, or The Shadow. I do however own my OC Marissa Flynn, but not to worry, she won't be a MAJOR character. She'll be in a few chapters, but she doesn't end up being a hugely major character. I've got some good ideas planned, and I hope you all like them, well I've said my piece.

Please R&R and enjoy…I hope you will lol

* * *

Phineas looked at Baljeet who now had a Red Triangle uniform on, and he smiled. Baljeet wore the same evil smile on his face. Phineas circled around him, examining him to make sure Baljeet didn't have something up his sleeve…literally. He then came face to face with Baljeet, his pointed nose barely touched Baljeet's. The true Phineas was absolutely terrified as he looked into Baljeet's eyes. Instead of the brainiac that would freak out about possibly getting an F on a project or class, he saw darkness and hatred. On the outside Phineas smiled maliciously. His sickly pale blue-green eyes had a sign of pride, sadistic pleasure and malice.

"**Excellent, now, you will have to work your way up to…certain positions. You will start by guarding the prisoners. If they get out of line, you will use this whip to…**_**whip **_**them into shape," **Phineas said, and he chuckled sadistically at his pun as he handed Baljeet a long and menacing looking whip.

Baljeet took the whip, and Phineas stood back knowing Baljeet was going to test it. Baljeet tested out his new weapon.

_WH-TSH! _

Phineas smiled sadistically at the sound. It wasn't just the fact that the crack of the whip was menacingly pleasant to hear, but because poor Dr. Diminutive didn't move out of the way, and the whip hit him in his posterior. He yelped very loudly and jumped as it hit the short evil scientist's derriere (I hope I spelled it right). It was music to his ears. Phineas' true personality shuddered at the sound and cringed at Diminutive's yelp. Despite him being an evil scientist, he's still a person. He also couldn't believe that Baljeet would find pleasure in making such a horrifyingly frightening sound and harming others, and yet he found slight pleasure in the sound as well.

"_It's JUST because I'm merged with The Shadow. There's nothing more to it…I think…no, that IS it! The only reason I feel this pleasure is because I'm merged," _he thought to himself.

Baljeet smiled as he heard the sound. Usually Baljeet would have shuddered at that sound and cringed, but there was something about this whole 'evil' thing that Baljeet liked. He then remembered when he was about to drain the Earth's atmosphere, and he remembered how frightened everyone was. Isabella was even scared. He liked being feared and respected. Then he remembered that that wasn't necessarily 'evil'. He was just being a know it all who thought he was better than everyone else. Baljeet turned toward his friend who was now his boss, and a sadistic grin creeped its way onto his face copying his boss.

"**Excellent, now go. I have work to do," **Phineas said, and he sent Baljeet off with the whip.

Phineas sat down in a throne he demanded to be constructed by one of his prisoners, and he smiled. He then thought of what Ferb and the other prisoners who escaped were doing? Were they may be hiding from him because they were afraid of his power? There's no way they would be able to stop him, especially because he had convinced the young inventor to merge with him. Phineas outside and in felt himself get more merged. Phineas' true personality was being overshadowed quicker than he thought, and soon he would be seduced to the dark side completely.

* * *

Meanwhile inside The Shadow/Phineas' subconscious, Phineas thought maybe now that he was merging, he could…maybe do some research of The Shadow's past, and figure out a way to stop him or maybe even catch him off guard. He went over to the side of the Shadow's subconscious that usually, he wouldn't dare go, but he had to find out SOMETHING, for he realized that the more he waited, the eviler he'd become, and the Phineas everyone knows and loves, would be gone forever. He found a door inside The Shadow's subconscious. The funny thing was that his subconscious didn't have much, but this door intrigued Phineas. The sign on the door said '_Darkest Secrets and Memories'_, and Phineas knew if he was to find anything to use against the Shadow, it was in there. He then entered the room, and carefully shut the door.

* * *

After Phillip had finished, everyone's jaws dropped. They were shocked and terrified at the same time. After a long awkward silence, they heard the sound of a door being open, and they heard a voice.

"Dad, I'm home with some more stuff for you," the voice called.

Linda looked at Phillip, and her eyes had a small bit of rage, but curiosity as well.

"You have another daughter?" she asked.

Phillip's eyes widened with surprise that Linda doesn't even remember her own daughter. Granted they had been separated before Phineas was even born, but she was five when she and her father left.

"Linda…you don't remember your youngest daughter?" he asked.

Candace felt like all of this seemed familiar: another daughter, not remembering, even the voice had a sense that she recognized it. Just then, a teenage girl with light brown hair that goes just past the middle of her pencil neck like Candace's walked in. She wore a pink t-shirt with a black skirt. She resembled Candace very much because of her pencil neck and figure. The only difference was that she wore black glasses, different clothes, and her hair was shorter and a different color. Candace walked up to her finally realizing who this was…after all those years.

"Marissa...?"

Ferb and the others looked at this girl, and only when Candace approached her, did they see she closely resembles the red head. Linda turned her head toward the girl, and she stood up and walked up to her. Candace moved out of the way so that Linda and the other teenager were face to face. The girl looked at Linda in one of those 'is it really you?' looks, and Linda returned the look. Then she said her first words to Linda in ten years.

"Mom...?"

Linda put her hand on the girl's hair, and she brushed it with her fingers to feel if she was really real. Her blue eyes sparkled with curiosity and astonishment under the lenses of her black glasses. Linda then put her hands on her shoulders, and she hugged her. The girl hugged back, and tears of joy flowed on Linda's face.

"Oh my goodness, is it really you?" Linda asked, and she felt the girl nod.

Ferb and Lawrence looked at the girl curiously. Who was this girl? Candace and Linda knew her, but they wondered if Phineas even knew her. Ferb stood up and walked to Linda and the brown haired pencil neck teenager. Linda separated from her, and the girl looked down at Ferb. She then bent her knees down to Ferb's height.

"Who's this little guy?" she asked.

"This is Ferb, he's my step son," Linda said.

"And your step brother," Candace finished.

The girl's eyes widened, and she looked at Lawrence…her step father. She couldn't believe her mom remarried after they left. She ruffled Ferb's hair like a lot of girls do to their little brothers, and then she approached Lawrence. She felt a little awkward and Lawrence felt awkward too. Phillip was the one that felt the most awkward because she never knew this man, and next thing they both know, this British man is her step father. Lawrence stared at his step daughter, and she stared back. The girl was the first to speak.

"Hi, I'm Marissa Flynn," the girl said awkwardly reaching her hand for a hand shake, "but then again I guess you knew that because Candace just said it moments ago. It's nice to…meet you I guess"

Lawrence took the girls hand and shook it.

"I'm Lawrence Fletcher, Ferb's father," Lawrence said, "It's um…nice to meet you too."

Marissa then looked down at Ferb. She looked at the British green haired boy with curiosity. She'd never seen anything like him. She realized his head sort of resembled an F, and she giggled a bit.

"So your name is Ferb huh?" she asked him.

Ferb nodded, and he stared at this girl. He noticed she very much resembled Candace. He didn't have to hear Candace say her name or Marissa say 'mom' to know she is indeed related to the two of them. Marissa looked at him, and she cocked her eyebrow.

"You don't talk much, do you?" she asked.

"Ferb is more of a man of action," Isabella said from nowhere.

Marissa turned toward the young girl, and she smiled. She was the most adorable thing (besides Phineas whom she'd seen in her dreams…but more of that later) she'd ever seen. She approached Isabella, and she bent her knees so that she was down to her height. Isabella looked at Marissa, and just like the others, she could definitely tell this girl was a part of the Flynn family.

"Well aren't you one of the cutest things I've ever seen," Marissa said pinching Isabella's cheek a bit.

After being released, Isabella giggled a bit. Even to people she just meets, she's apparently one of the cutest things in the world. She then remembered their encounter with Meap when Mitch turned himself really cute (honestly not that cute) and how she snapped Phineas out of the cute trance and defeated Mitch with her cuteness. Phillip then hated to interrupt, but he needed to ask her something…important.

"Marissa, I'm sorry to interrupt the reunion here and the meeting of new people, but…I need to ask you…what has happened in your most recent dreams?" he asked.

Marissa's smile instantly turned into a frightened frown…

* * *

What do ya think? Pretty good start right? Like I said, I've got some really good ideas planned. Some of the ideas are from TheCartoonFanatic01. Alright, well I think because I took over this rewrite, I think I'm going to drop the version I was writing "Evil Phineas Rewrite: Marissa's Story". I don't know why, but I think it's just a dead weight now that I have this one lol. I might even take a break from all my other stories so that I can put all my effort (at the moment) into this one. I don't know it depends. One thing for sure though, next week, I will be at my cousins' helping out at a garage sale, and I won't be taking my laptop, so I will not be updating any stories whatsoever next week. Alright, well that's all I've got to say.

R&R

Carpe Diem!


	2. The Seven Steps to Accepting

**A/n: **Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Wow I didn't expect this whole chapter to happen in a single location, but I guess that's a good thing since we don't wanna RUSH the story. We'd rather get details and whatnot lol. Anyway, I forgot to mention this, but I usually am pretty good with grammar, but if I make a mistake I apologize sincerely. Sometimes I just don't know that I made a mistake until I've posted the chapter, and read it, and I think to myself 'AH NUTS! I made a spelling or grammar mistake!' lol. Anyway

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb, The Shadow, or Phillip Flynn. I do however own Marissa. I know I said she won't be a major character, but this chapter involves a lot of information from her, and she has a very big part in helping, but she won't be a HUGE HUGE overly used character. I think there's maybe one more chapter, and then she disappears for quite a few chapters.

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Marissa's smile instantly turned into a frown at her father's request. She remembered the nightmares she had, and she always woke up screaming or in tears. She then looked at the group. She didn't refuse, but she started reluctantly telling them about the nightmares.

"Well the past few weeks…I've been having nightmares about Phineas…being possessed by this evil spirit-" Marissa began to explain, but she was interrupted by Candace.

"The Shadow," Candace interrupted, and Marissa nodded sadly.

"Yes…The Shadow," she continued and shuddered at the name, "He…possessed…Phineas, and 'Phineas' did terrible things including…"

Marissa then paused, and she trembled. Those nightmares were so terrifyingly real and scary that she would try to NOT SLEEP just so she wouldn't have them. Candace then thought of something. How would Marissa, Phineas' other sister of whom he and Marissa never met (meaning that Phineas and Marissa never met), knew that it was PHINEAS The Shadow possessed. She pondered over this, and soon she was lost in thought not even hearing Marissa or anything around her. Then out of nowhere she spoke.

"Let me get this straight," said Candace. "So, Phineas is NOT suffering from some sort of mental condition. He's actually _possessed_?"

"Correct," Phillip replied.

Candace could see Marissa's face go even paler. She thought Marissa's face went pale when she was asked to speak about these nightmares, but this…this was PALE! She then got lost in thought again. Meanwhile Isabella had forgotten about the punch in the face, but thinking about the fact that Phineas was evil made her remember it was he that punched her and it sort of brought the pain back. Although it had been a few days, it still hurt when she thought of it…almost like it left an internal scar in her face.

"Wait...The Shadow? Phineas? Evil? POSSESSED?" Marissa asked her eyes filled with terror, "Phineas has been possessed by THE SHADOW?!"

"I'm afraid so," Ferb said to his newly discovered step sister.

"No! The nightmares are true?! No they can't be!" she cried out as she pushed Ferb away in denial.

"Marissa, we need you to tell us if there's anything that you saw that might be able to help us. We'll fix this. I promise," Phillip said attempting to calm down the freaked out teenager, but she only pushed him away too.

Candace, hearing Marissa's shouting, snapped out of her thought, and she thought of something else.

**_Steps to accepting your little brother is possessed by an evil spirit._**

**_Step 1: denial…check_**

**_Step 2: running away wanting to be alone…_**

"NO! PHINEAS CAN'T BE THE SHADOW! HE JUST CAN'T BE!" she shouted, and she ran away scared and freaked out.

**…_check_**

"Marissa!" Phillip called, but she ran up the stairs and slammed the door enough so that the sign for her room flipped from 'Welcome' to 'Go Away', and sobbing could be heard from inside her room.

"Maybe somebody should go talk to her. She's been having nightmares about Phineas becoming the Shadow," Phillip said, "and it really scares me too. Now that I know that her nightmares were accurate and or true, it frightens me, but it frightens her most of all."

"I'll go talk to her. It could be a sisterly talk," Candace said getting up, and going up the stairs.

"_Also, maybe if these nightmares are really what happened, maybe she knows more about The Shadow, and she could help. Who knows? Maybe she knows something about The Shadow that Phillip…I mean Dad…doesn't, and maybe she's hiding it because of her fear ...not to mention I haven't seen her in years, and it'd be nice to have a sisterly talk for once after all these years_," she thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in Marissa's room, she was curled up on her bed hugging an old Ducky Momo stuffed animal, and she was in tears. She had stopped sobbing, but there were still tears on her face. She heard a knock, and she heard a gentle voice say her name.

"Marissa, it's Candace. Can we talk?" Candace gently asked from the other side of the door.

Marissa took her head off of the plush, and she said she could come in. Candace quietly opened the door, and she shut the door. She then walked over to the bed, and she sat next to Marissa careful not to make her bounce that much. Marissa then returned her head to the Ducky Momo plush, but she was facing Candace.

**_Step 3: crying about it knowing there's nothing you can really do…_**

"So...you've been having nightmares about Phineas?" Candace asked.

"Yes, and the worst part is...if they're true...we're too late to save him," Marissa said, and Candace put her arm around her as Marissa buried her head into the plush and more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," Candace said gently, "it's okay, you can talk to me about it. I'm your sister…remember?"

**_Check_**

Candace tipped her head up, and she grabbed a tissue. Marissa's glasses had marks where tears had hit them and stained the glass. She removed Marissa's glasses, and she wiped her sister's tears off her face and then she cleaned her glasses. She then placed Marissa's glasses back on her face. Marissa having a bit of a delayed reaction nodded silently. Her eyes were still red and puffy from the tears. Candace then remembered that moments ago, she said they're too late to save him.

"Marissa, why is it too late to save Phineas?" she asked.

"Because by now...Phineas has probably given up, and...we're too late to save him. Once he merges with The Shadow...it's impossible to get our Phineas back," she said dully.

"Why?"

"Because...Phineas and The Shadow share the same name now...it's my most recent nightmare yet," she said and she shuddered and hugged her Ducky Momo plush even tighter. Strangely Candace didn't see tears and sadness form into Marissa's eyes, but she saw fear and terror. Then Candace thought of something else that she thought of earlier.

"Wait, how do you know it's Phineas?"

"Because I dreamt about him in the past before all this happened. I had dreams about him and you. I did see that Ferb kid in the dreams too, but I never knew who he was…until now," Marissa said putting her Ducky Momo plush down and facing Candace so both of their feet were dangling over her queen sized bed.

"So you know what Phineas looks like?" Candace asked wanting to try to take Marissa's mind off of The Shadow.

**_Step 4: think of all the positive things you know about him, and try to remember the good things rather than the fact he's been possessed and doing terrible things_**

"Yeah, he looks like Dad. Hey…does he still have the locket?"

**_Check_**

"What locket?"

"Before Dad and I left, I left a locket for him, so he'd know about me. Mom never gave it to him?"

"No, sorry if I'd known, I would have given it to him. You'd probably be a better sister to him than I ever was."

"What do you mean?"

"I was a terrible sister to him. I tried to bust him. I yell at him and Ferb all the time. In fact…it's partly MY fault he was possessed."

"How?"

"Well apparently The Shadow is attracted to emotional pain, and I called him and Ferb the worst brothers ever…him being the worse of the two. It's the other way around though! I am the worst sister ever."

"That's not how I remember it," Marissa said smiling, and she grabbed her Ducky Momo plush, "remember this?"

**_Step 5: take your mind off of it by comforting the person who thinks it's their fault it happened…_**

"Ducky Momo."

"Not just any Ducky Momo," Marissa said opening the zipper in the plush, and she took out a lot of things from when she lived with Candace and Linda along with Phillip.

She showed Candace her photo album of pictures from when they were little. She also showed Candace the little souvenirs that they got whenever they went somewhere. The thing that startled Candace the most, is that she took out a small little locket, and when she opened the locket, there was a picture of Candace and Marissa when they were little. Candace just about cried when she saw everything. She also felt a little terrible that she had forgotten about her sister after all these years. She'd been focused on busting Phineas and Ferb, but she never even thought to remember Marissa and her true father. Her eyes were finally open to what she'd been missing all those years. She thought there was something missing in her life, and busting was her way of filling the void of something missing. Only now did she realize all along it was that she was forgetting her sister. Now it was Candace's turn to let the tears flow, but tears of joy.

"You kept them all? After all these years?" Candace asked and Marissa grabbed a Kleenex and wiped Candace's face off.

**_Double Check_**

"Of course...hey um…does Phineas even know that he has another sister?"

"No. Mom wanted to keep it a secret that Phineas had another father, therefore not telling him about you and Dad. That's probably why mom didn't give him the locket."

"Oh...right."

"I've really missed ya sis...hang on...your dreams...if you truly dream about what's happening with him and The Shadow, then you've been sort of watching over him and...maybe...what we need to bring him back is right here."

"What?"

"You!"  
_  
_"Me? Why me?"

"Because maybe even though you two never met, maybe you have a special unknown connection with him that secretly bonds you two."

**_Step 6: remember that there's something that could have maybe helped the situation…_**

Marissa paused for a bit. It was a bit strange that she basically saw this whole thing coming…well aside from meeting Candace and her mom again. She then remembered the stories her father told her, and she remembered something. She then had an epiphany! All along one of the things that could have prevented this from happening or stopping it and curing her little brother…that she'd never OFFICIALLY met...was so close to Phineas, yet so far!

**_Check_**

**_Step 7: offer your help, but first you need that certain thing…_**

"We're gonna need that locket."

**_Check_**

* * *

**A/n: **and what you may ask is that locket about? You will have to wait. Lol. Anyway, I don't have much to say except that much like TheCartoonFanatic01 does, I am going thank and shoutout to all of the reviewers (like I said, I wanna make this as much like TheCartoonFanatic01 would have wrote it as possible lol)

_**Blue lightning (guest) [that means so much that you think that. Believe me I was VERY nervous that you guys wouldn't like it as much. Lol thanks for the review]**_

_**Speedman12 (guest) [nothing will stop me from making this as awesome as I possibly can]**_

_**TheCartoonFanatic01 [aw, so glad you have faith in me. It means a lot. Hope I impress you]**_

_**Galaxina-the-Seedrian [thanks for believing in me. You've always been an awesome friend here on Fanfiction]**_

_**Person X (guest) [I will DEFINITELY do my best] **_


	3. Caught in the Act of Snooping

**A/n: **That's right people I'M BACK!

**Ferb: ***blows a party whistle*

**Me: **sorry if it seems I haven't updated in forever, but I was away from my laptop for a whole week, and I kept procrastinating. CURSE YOU PROCRASTINATION!

**Heinz:** hey! That's my line!

**Me: **Not now Heinz, plus you say 'curse you Perry the Platypus'. I said 'curse you procrastination'.

**Heinz: **fine, can I at least help you do the opening of the chapter?

**Me: **well I suppose, anyway

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own _Phineas and Ferb, _The Shadow, or Phillip Flynn. I only own Marissa Flynn.

* * *

Phineas shut the door careful that it would hopefully not alert The Shadow. Phineas found that instead of thousands of filing cabinets, there were thousands of floating bubbles. Each bubble had what looked like flash backs or clips from a movie. Phineas looked into one of the bubbles, and he recognized the memory. It was the memory of Baljeet whipping Dr. Diminutive with the whip. There was no sound, but Phineas saw the evil scientist jump up as the long whip hit his butt. Seeing it again made Phineas shudder, especially because Baljeet found pleasure in it. Phineas then walked past the bubble, and he saw that the bubbles go on for thousands of miles...much to Phineas' dismay.

"Honestly, this place looked a lot smaller from outside the door," Phineas said to absolutely nobody.

"It always does."

Phineas instantly turned around, for the voice that he was so used to, yet still shocked by, was right behind him. The Shadow stood there with a displeased look at him. Phineas looked at The Shadow sheepishly. The Shadow lifts his arm, and squeezes the air. Phineas again felt an unknown force, but this time, it didn't thrust him in the air and throw him at the ground, but instead, Phineas felt himself get crushed from the inside. His bones were getting crushed, and he felt his mind (even though he was inside his mind) getting squished. Phineas grabbed his head as he also was forced down to his knees. He cried out in pain and agony. The Shadow just continued to stare at the young inventor as he cried out.

"Let me make this PERFECTLY clear Phineas. YOU will NEVER enter this part of my mind AGAIN!" The Shadow said, and he released his grip on Phineas.

Phineas didn't move once he was released. He did collapse in pain, and he curled up. The Shadow, still not finished, moved his hands much like a fortune teller over a crystal ball, and he showed Phineas more terrible memories that always brought more pain. Phineas was on the verge of tears, for The Shadow had done terrible things to him, but never had he made him feel so much pain. Not only did the pain on the inside injure him so much he couldn't move, but it also showed him a memory that he didn't even feel like was his own, but yet it brought just as much pain as it would have had he known it was his own.

_At first it was just a clouded image. It seemed it was all a cloud, but then Phineas heard a voice._

"_You are kidding me; you're actually sneaking away again? So nothing's changed. Did it ever occur to you that we could have helped you, that we could have made a great team? Well I guess you can't have teamwork without trust," Phineas heard a voice very much like his own say._

_The clouds then faded, and Phineas saw three figures. One was Ferb, and next to him, there was a boy exactly like him. Phineas assumed it was him. He then turned his head to see who the memory him was talking to, and his eyes widened at what he saw. It was…Perry, and he was wearing a fedora and standing on his hind legs. The thing that made Phineas gasp about this…was that Perry was…looking guilty and sad._

"_You don't have to sneak away anymore. We know your secret. You can just go," Memory Phineas said._

_Phineas looked to see Perry walking away sadly. He wanted so badly to yell at the Memory Phineas. _

Soon the memory faded, and Phineas found himself back on the floor of The Shadow's subconscious. The Shadow couldn't help but laugh despicably at this. The boy didn't even know what just happened. He cackled at his pain and stupidity. After he released the boy of his memory, he cackled. Phineas sat up scared and confused.

"H-how did I see that? It's not real…is it?" Phineas asked facing The Shadow with a fearful look in his eyes.

"You seriously don't remember? Wow, the idiocy! Then again, it was FORCED out of your memory, well…not completely," The Shadow said, and he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked weakly and painfully lifting his head to look into The Shadow's eyes.

"Maybe THIS will ring a bell…Best. Day. Ever."

The Shadow then snapped his fingers, and he showed Phineas more memories of that day. Phineas looked around as a lot of memories floated by him, and he heard many quotes that he feels he's heard before.

"_All this time we've been like 'he's a platypus, he doesn't do much', well apparently you do!"_

"_Phineas, catch!"_

"_All that's gonna happen from you guys coming up here is that I'm going to have a brand new Platyborg…and maybe even a __**boyborg**__." _

"_I used to be part of the resistance, but I got so good at it, that I started resisting them."_

"_Are there four of you in this room?"_

"_Summer? I think that was outlawed a long time ago."_

"_Whoa, de ja vuish."_

"_Now you'll have no choice but to fix my machine." _

"_Going clockwise would be easy. Going COUNTERclockwise would take eight million giggawatts overloading the local power grid." _

"_Let's kick some robot chassis!" _

Thousands of quotes were floating around Phineas' memory, and he finally realized what The Shadow meant. Soon the memories stopped flowing, and he found himself gazing into The Shadow's sneer. Just from the look on Phineas' face, The Shadow could tell he remembered. The Shadow and Phineas didn't say a word, but The Shadow scoffed and lifted his hand in the air and grabbed it. Phineas felt his right leg get lifted, and he felt his back rub against the ground of The Shadow's subconscious as he was dragged telepathically out of the room where the memories and darkest secrets were. As Phineas was dragged out, The Shadow closed the door. He released Phineas, but not gently. Phineas felt the force of The Shadow's telekinesis force him to roll over forwards. Now, it wasn't that it hurt his back because he wasn't flexible, but it was the fact that his nose was the first part of him to hit the ground, and it was squished to the ground most, making it bend somewhat and it crinkled after he landed on his posterior. Phineas painfully squinted his eyes and winced as he straightened the tip of his nose. Phineas definitely concluded that The Shadow was not pleased, and meant business. He looked at The Shadow with a slightly frightened glare. The Shadow then got right into Phineas' face.

"I will say this only one more time boy. You stay out of there!" The Shadow shouted pointing toward the door.

Phineas then knew for sure that there's something that The Shadow was hiding, and he got a little courage, for if he knew what The Shadow was hiding, he could maybe use it against him, and he could maybe defeat him. A small smirk crept on Phineas' face.

"Why? You got something really big to hide in there?" Phineas asked.

The Shadow then glared hardly at Phineas…so hard that Phineas could see instead of sickly green pupils, he saw a terrible green flame in the eyes. Phineas then returned to his frightened glare. As The Shadow turned his back to Phineas, he snapped his fingers. Phineas looked around a bit confused, for he didn't feel anything, and he didn't see anything. Phineas then looked up…and he saw it…

A cage crashed down trapping the boy in it. He ran up to the bars and started to rattle them.

"Let me out of here!" Phineas yelled.

"This oughta keep you from snooping around back there," The Shadow said turning around and walking up to the cage rubbing his hand on the bars as Phineas glared at him.

The Shadow ignored Phineas' glare, and he walked away. Phineas glared as he was holding the bars silently. Phineas could hear something like a mental door close…meaning The Shadow was gone. Phineas then sat down with his back against the bars and laid his head on his knees.

"Great…so much for that," he said to the thin air.

"_You can't give up Phineas," _a voice said.

Phineas lifted his head in surprise, and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" he asked.

* * *

**A/n: **Yeah that's right! Cliffhanger! End of chapter! I'm evil for that aren't I? lol anyway thanks to the following reviewers

_**Galaxina-the-Seedrian [LOL at the strategy, although, I don't think it will come to killing lol]**_

_**Humanusscriptor [I don't know why, but maybe it's because the locket may or may not play a role in this story]**_

_**Person X (guest) [well there's your update ] **_

_**Speedman12 (guest) [you will see]**_

_**DarkEVaughn [thanks for the review]**_

_**Shadowayn [well there ya go, another update]**_

_**TheCartoonFanatic01 [no worries on the time of review. I myself have school coming up. I'm glad you're liking the story and saying it was as if you wrote it. That totally lifts my spirits.]**_

Thanks to all reviewers, and I shall see you guys next chapter. Please review and Carpe Diem!


	4. The Day They Left, and the Figment

**A/N: **I've said it once, I've said it twice, I've said thrice, I'll say it again…I HATE PROCRASTINATION! And don't worry, I made a small mistake. Marissa will be in one or two more chapters, but then she's gone for quite some time. I have a really good plan for a future chapter involving Ferb and Isabella. You will see. Anyway

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Phillip, or The Shadow. I only own Marissa.

* * *

"Why are we going to need that locket?" Candace asked.

"It can help us save Phineas!" Marissa said.

"How?"

"I'll explain later," Marissa said grabbing her sister's arm and jumping off the bed.

She held Candace's arm as she walked out of the room with a determined expression. Candace knew that her job had been done in at least cheering her up. Candace smiled proudly and pumped her fist in pride. Marissa practically dragged Candace down the stairs at the speed she was going at.

"Dad, I need to be brought back to the old house!" Marissa announced startling EVERYONE making them jump.

"Why do you need to go to our house sweety?" Linda asked finally accepting that she had forgotten her other daughter, and she was going to treat her like her daughter from now on.

"Marissa…are you saying what I think you're saying?" Phillip asked.

"Yes Dad, I am," Marissa said.

Phillip sighed, and he turned toward everyone.

"We don't have all the items to defeat The Shadow…yet," he said.

"What are you talking about Phillip? What's missing?" Linda asked.

Phillip looked at Marissa to make sure she was comfortable talking about The Shadow…and the fact that Phineas never knew about her. Marissa nodded slightly upset, but she was alright to talk about it…especially since this piece of information could fix the whole situation in the first place.

"Out with it sweetheart," Phillip said gently.

Marissa sighed, and she said, "Okay, well…ten years ago, before Dad and I left, I gave Mom a golden locket to give to Phineas so that he'd know about me. Candace just told me that Mom never gave it to him because she didn't want Phineas to know he ever had another father or sister. That locket…is the last item we need."

"I can drive you there," Carl volunteered.

"I'm going too," Candace said, "I know where Mom put it, and we'd be able to find it."

Carl and Marissa agreed, and the three left. Marissa sat in shot gun while Candace sat right behind her, and Carl drove. The trip was pretty silent until Carl spoke up.

"So, Miss Flynn, if you don't mind my asking, but…why did your dad take you with him when he left?" Carl asked.

Marissa stared off into space as she remembered that day…

* * *

"_Daddy, what's going on?" a five year old girl who looked very much like Marissa said._

"_Sweety, we're leaving," Phillip said._

"_Are Mommy and Candy going?" the five year old asked. _

"_No Marissa, it's just us," Phillip answered sadly._

"_Are we coming back?"_

"…_No…"_

"_But Daddy…" Marissa said, "What about Momma's new baby? I wanna see Phineas."_

_Marissa knew that the baby would be a boy, and that the name was already picked. Linda then came in._

"_Phillip, why are you taking her? She deserves a better father…or at least a better guardian, not to mention Candace and Marissa will miss each other," she said._

"_I have to have SOMEBODY with me Linda, so I'm taking her with me," Phillip said._

"_Momma, Daddy, why are Daddy and I leaving?" Marissa asked innocently, her eyes sparkling with extreme cuteness and innocence. _

"_Sweety, Daddy, and I are getting a divorce," Linda said bending her knees, but it was a little hard considering she was carrying a baby boy in her stomach. _

"_But…what about the baby?" Marissa asked as she put her hand on her mother's belly._

"_You…won't get to see him sweety," Linda said._

_Candace was being quiet, for despite her being a year older, she was a little clueless as to what was going on. Marissa then ran to the dresser where she kept a locket that she would someday give her little brother. She then handed it to her mother._

"_Give this to Phineas when he's out of your belly," Marissa said._

_Linda didn't say a word, for she didn't want to make a promise that she wouldn't keep. Eventually Candace would probably forget about this fiasco, and hopefully she'll be married by then. Marissa stared at her mother, and her eyes sparkled with pure innocence. Linda couldn't dare say a word or look at them. _

"_If you're going to take her, go Phillip," Linda said, completely ignoring Marissa._

_Marissa blinked innocently…thinking her mother would fulfill her request…only to find ten years later, she never even promised…_

* * *

"Miss Flynn!" a voice snapped Marissa out of her thought.

Marissa jerked her head to face the voice, and she realized Carl was speaking to her.

"Huh? Oh…sorry, I was…lost in my memories," Marissa said looking down ever so slightly.

* * *

Phineas looked around for the source of the voice, and he saw a girl. Almost teenage like, but it wasn't Candace. She sure did resemble her though. The girl had light brown hair that flowed with the wind. She also wore a blue dress that was waving with the wind as well. The girl wore black glasses and she seemed slightly transparent. Almost like a ghost.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Phineas asked.

"You will know soon enough," the girl said in a distant, echo-like voice.

"Why do you look and sound like a ghost? Do I know you?" Phineas asked.

"Hey, I'm a figment of YOUR imagination, so don't ask me," she said.

She then walked through the bars, and she sat next to Phineas. Phineas couldn't help but feel he should know this girl. She blinked, and he saw blue eyes in her face. It was really strange. If what she said is true, and this is a figment of his imagination, why and how did he imagine her? Phineas shook it off, and he turned to gaze at her.

"Wait…you said I can't give up…how can I not give up? The Shadow is too powerful, and if I'm not careful, he could really hurt someone," he said.

"As I understand it, he's already hurt someone Phineas…do have to mention when he punched Isabella? And all the other people he hurt?"

"…No…but how do I stop him? I know he's hiding something, but I just don't know what, and I can't try to find it because I'm in this cage."

The girl looked down, and she waved a hand. Soon the bars sunk down to the ground setting Phineas free.

"How did you do that? I thought you were a figment of my imagination!"

"I am, but I can also help, but that is all I can do for the time being," the girl said as her voice got more distant, and she faded away.

"Wait! When will I see you again?" Phineas asked.

"Soon enough my dear," were the last words the girl said before she faded and was seen no more.

Phineas stared at the place she was last seen, and he looked at the door again.

"Alright, this time, no fooling around," Phineas said determined to find what The Shadow was hiding, and he opened the door once more, and shut it.

Just then the girl appeared outside the door, and she locked it so that The Shadow couldn't get in there before Phineas could find the truth.

"I hope this helps Phineas," her voice echoed, and she faded once more.

* * *

"So are you comfortable telling me about why?" Carl asked, but Candace tapped his shoulder and shook her head saying that it was a bad idea.

Carl them nodded understanding that this was hard for Marissa. He decided to go onto a different topic.

"So…how is this locket you mention going to help Phineas?" he asked.

Marissa then straightened herself, so she could tell the story. She remembered when her father would tell her stories at night. This particular story connected to the locket. Even though she didn't know it when she was five.

"Well, my dad told me a story that I figured out that it connects to the locket," she said.

"Would you mind telling it to us?" Candace asked.

"…I would be happy to tell it," Marissa replied.

* * *

**A/N:** well that's it for this chapter. Next chapter won't EXACTLY involve Marissa. She's just telling a story. I stand by my promise to not make Marissa a major character. It's just these few chapters that she'll take part in. I PROMISE.

_**Galaxina-the-Seedrian [Here ya go]**_

_**shadowayn [well not sure if you figured it out by now, but you will find out soon enough if you haven't, and Phineas didn't find anything...yet]**_

_**Person X (guest) [you shall find out soon, and I hope this chapter helped to figure it out more (the voice) and thanks. That really brightens my day]**_

_**Blue lightning (guest) [don't know if this chapter makes it obvious, but if it does, oh well lol]**_

_**TheCartoonFanatic01 [if I surprised YOU of all writers with this story on a cliffhanger, I KNOW I did a good job lol]**_

_**Speedman12 (guest) [it will get interesting, but not for a while yet about that part lol]**_

_**Proxus (guest) [I'm aware of that now, but i just haven't changed that on my profile yet]**_

_**Perrie1 (guest) [thanks]**_

* * *

_****_**Oh and a quick announcement, if any of you figure out who the voice is, or The Shadow's secret, PLEASE do not tell others what it is. Very few people know The Shadow's secret. If you know, you may say you know, but do not say what you think the secret is. Thank you! **

* * *

Please review

Carpe Diem!


	5. New Answers and New Questions

**A/N: **Okay, here's the new chapter. I have a lot of great ideas…and a lot of them involve Marissa being a LITTLE bit major. Don't worry though. She won't be as major as I make her in my usual stories. Not to worry, we will see her hardly at all in book 3, and THAT'S A PROMISE! Plus, the more ideas I have for the story, the longer the story is, right? Right, and a long story is better than a short story that rushes through the plot too much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Phillip Flynn, or The Shadow. I only own Marissa Flynn.

Please review. Enjoy!

* * *

_Many years ago, 1542 in ancient china, there lived five children that never really knew their destinies would cross. Four of these children were named Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford. These four boys were merely commoners. The fifth child was a girl about the same age, but she was also known as Princess Isabella. For a long time, the Tri Province Area was under constant fear and guard over a Mongol army, and their leader Doofus Khan. The princess was unable to talk to the local children because Regent Monogram very well knew that Doofus Khan was after her because he knew that the kingdom wouldn't even TOUCH Doofus Khan because it could put the princess in danger. Eventually the princess was captured, and Phineas and his friends needed to rescue the princess, but to do so, they sought out help from master Perry who told them the way of the Platypus. With their skill, wits, and bravery, they were able to rescue Princess Isabella and save China. _

_Then a new culprit threatened the Tri Province Area. Once again, Phineas and his friends united to stop the villain. The name everyone knew him as was Kha Kha Peu Peu. Legend had a prophecy of five chosen ones stopping a villain who planned on taking over not only Ancient China, but the entire world. Kha Kha Peu Peu, wanting to change this prophecy so that he'd take over the world, sent out his army of men to capture not only the princess, but all five of the chosen ones. Thanks to Master Perry, the children were brought to safety to learn about their powers and why they had to stop him. They spent their days in Master Perry's care training and learning about, and how to control their power. Days passed and each of the five figured out how they played into the prophecy. Eventually each found out that the element they possess responded to a certain emotion. Phineas' element of earth responded to his optimism. Princess Isabella's element of water responded to love. Ferb's element of wood responded to calmness. Baljeet's element of fire responded to sorrow, and Buford's element of responded to determination. Eventually they all united their powers and defeated Kha Kha Peu Peu. Each of the powers united not only vanquished the enemy, but the combination of earth, water, wood, fire and metal formed into a golden locket that harnessed the power of the elements. The locket fell into Phineas' hand, and he gave it to his sister the merchant. She had meant a great deal to him, and she'd been one he trusted most with this power, for he and the other four already harnessed their own fraction of the power. For many years, the locket was passed down for generations…_

* * *

"And that's how you got it…isn't it?" Candace said finishing up the story.

"Yes…" Marissa said.

"Wow, that's a pretty amazing story Miss Flynn," said Carl.

Marissa reflected on the day she got the locket. It was quite an amazing gift…she didn't even GET it. She found it. She then realized that the locket CHOSE her. That's why she found it.

* * *

_Just a normal day playing in the Flynn backyard, four year old Marissa was playing by herself with her Ducky Momo doll. Linda and Candace were at her ballet practice, and Phillip was working. Marissa's babysitter, Paul was in the kitchen making lunch. She was playing explorer. She had her little kiddie shovel and pail. She was digging near the tree. She didn't expect to find a really pretty locket in the shape of a heart. She dug it out of the dirt, and she held it up to her Ducky Momo._

"_Look Ducky Momo. It's a locket. It is quite a discovery is it not?" she said to it. _

_Ducky Momo said nothing, for it was just a toy, but Marissa pretended it said something._

"_Oh definitely Ducky Momo, we should so Mommy, Candy and Daddy when they get home. In fact, let's go show Paul the locket," she replied to her plush._

_She ran inside to show Paul the locket, but he told her not to come in the kitchen. She then decided to show her parents and sister later on. She put the locket inside her plush, and she put it on her bed. She then took Ducky Momo and went down to watch Ducky Momo until Candace, Linda and Phillip came home. For some reason…she never ended up getting to show them the locket…therefore she was the only one that knew._

* * *

Marissa finally snapped out of her flashback as she felt Candace shaking her and both she and Carl calling out her name.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was having a flashback," she said.

"That's alright. We were just trying to snap you out of it because we're here," Candace said.

Marissa, Candace and Carl looked out the window, and surely enough, they were pulling up to the Flynn-Fletcher household on Maple Drive. Marissa looked at the house, and it was just as it was when she and their father left. Carl, taking precautions after seeing the place crawling with Phinedroids, Ferbots and OWCA agents that were probably turned evil by the turn everything evil inator, parked not in the Flynn-Fletcher driveway, but in the Garcia Shapiro driveway. The group crawled quietly around the house, and they noticed they weren't going to be able to get in easily. The Shadow thoroughly made sure nobody would get in or out…no idea why The Shadow wanted the Flynn-Fletcher household on so much guard. Maybe he wanted his minions to see if Phineas had more blueprints. Carl pondered over this, and he knew they were not going to be able to get in without being seen and captured…at least…not from outside the Flynn-Fletcher household.

"I've a plan so that we can get in," Carl said, "but we have to get out of here."

The two teens nodded, and they crawled back in the truck. Carl made sure to not let anyone be seen. He knew a safe way to get in, but the best way was starting at the OWCA headquarters…

* * *

Phineas walked in through the room once more. He walked past all the bubbles he knew that he saw before. Then he came to a stop, for he saw a bubble that was much more blurry. He tried to make out an image, but he just couldn't.

"Well go on. Jump into it," a voice much like his own said, but it wasn't him.

Phineas twirled around to see that floating before him was not the girl and not one, but two ghost-like figures. One resembled himself a lot, and the other resembled Ferb. The only difference was that they wore different clothes than he and Ferb do.

"Who are you? First that girl ghost-like figure, now you two? Who are you guys?" Phineas asked.

"My name is Ohio Flynn, and this is my partner Rhode Island Fletcher," the Phineas-like ghost figure said, "and…we aren't just ghost figures. We ARE ghosts."

"Are you figments of my imagination too?" Phineas asked.

"Well of course Phineas. All of us are figments of your imagination," Ohio said and he chuckled a bit.

Phineas looked at the two ghosts and back at the bubble. He thought maybe he should just do as they say and jump, but what if they weren't figments, and the Shadow was testing him? He then plucked up the courage, and he jumped into the bubble. Ohio and Rhode Island followed him.

* * *

The van pulled up into the parking lot of the OWCA headquarters, and Carl parked it. The girls followed him out of the van, and they approached the door to the building.

"We need to be careful here too. Who knows what else The Shadow wants under high security. Our mission is not to hurt. The mission is merely stealth," Carl said, and the girl nodded, "alright, let's go."

Oddly enough they got through the building without even seeing a single trace of The Shadow's forces. They took a tunnel that would lead them to Perry's lair. When they entered the lair, they were relieved to find that nobody had been able to find Agent P's lair entrances. Carl knew there would be one of The Shadow's men in Phineas and Ferb's room, so he told them to take the lair entrance that would lead them into Candace's room…unless…

* * *

_Phineas fell through the air of the bubble, and he amazingly landed on his feet. The ghosts of Ohio and Rhode Island floated next to him as he finally got a glimpse of The Shadow's memory. He examined his surroundings, and it looked like a regular cave. He then saw a man going through the cave up to a sword that was centered in a stone in the cave. The sword glowed, and he could see that it was the same green glow that The Shadow's eyes are. The man came up to it, and he tried to pry the sword from its stone, but it wouldn't budge. Phineas knowing that The Shadow was sealed in that sword most likely tried to tell the man not to do it._

"No! You'll release The Shadow!" he shouted.

"It's no point Phineas. This is only a memory. You can't change it…only see it," Ohio said.

"Kind of like a pensieve," Phineas said.

"I have no idea what that is, but sure, let's go with that," Ohio replied.

_Phineas turned his attention back to the man still prying the sword out. The man was muttering things about wanting to do research and figure out the creature inside's origins. Phineas then saw the glow get stronger, and soon the whole cave was illuminated by a green light. Phineas had to shield his eyes so that he wouldn't go blind. As soon as the light faded, a shadowy figure floated above the sword. The man stared at it with awe and shock. Phineas then noticed that this man…almost resembled him. The shadowy figure then cackled as it flew away. Phineas looked at the man again who fell to his knees._

"_No! I didn't want to release him again! I just wanted to do research, and now I've doomed the whole world," the man cried out._

_Phineas then noticed the memory fading away as the shadowy figure whom he knew was The Shadow flew farther from the location._

* * *

As Phineas was pushed forcibly out of the bubble, the ghosts caught him so that he didn't fall to the ground. Phineas wondered who that man was, and why was this memory blurry? Why would The Shadow want to hide this memory from Phineas? Did The Shadow know something about this man and maybe that girl from earlier that he didn't know?

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's it for this chapter. The story Marissa told in the beginning is just a summary of the Doof Dynasty fic that TheCartoonFanatic (that he ended up deleting because he wanted to get started quicker on book 2 before I took over it) was working on. Also, I have a favor to ask. I have been doing a vote lately on which story to do next once I finish "My Daughter from the Future", and I have narrowed it down to the top 3. I would DEARLY appreciate it if you guys can help me out by voting for your favorite idea. These are the ideas:

**-Story 1: **_**Projects P and F: Marissa, Leah and Candace wake up to find Phineas and Ferb gone, and what's worse is nobody remembers them! They find letters describing where the boys are. The letter claims that Phineas and Ferb are science projects and sole property of Professor Suttendapper. Now Marissa, Leah and Candace need to break into the science facility and rescue Phineas and Ferb. It's so shocking and strange, it's almost...unreal.**_

**-Story 3: **_**A Girl and Her Werewolf: Phineas is acting strange. Disappearing into the forest at night and not coming back until morning. Howls keep being heard around the forests of Danville. One night, Phineas acting scared flees to the forest, and Isabella and Ferb follow him. Eventually they split up, and Isabella becomes face to face with a werewolf! Now Isabella needs to do what she can to protect Phineas. Can she do it without revealing the werewolf's identity and sending the town into chaos though?**_

**-Story 5: **_**Dolls and Memories: Marissa is kidnapped and gets her memories wiped by a strange unheard of woman that claims to be her mother. Marissa buys it until she realizes all the household servants and guests are all dolls. Can Phineas find and save his sister...even if she doesn't remember him? (inspired by Coraline)**_

I would appreciate it sincerely if you can just tell me which idea is your favorite. Eventually I will be doing this kind of vote again, but for now, I'm sticking with these three. Also don't be shy to review. I hope to hear from you all soon…review/PM wise. I almost forgot to thank and respond to the reviews…silly me. Thanks to all the following that reviewed

_**Humanusscriptor: thank you for not saying it publicly, also…I don't think you ever did PM me, but that's alright**_

_**ctrlillian227: a review doesn't always have to be long, so coolness ;)**_

_**Perrie1 (guest): thanks for the review**_

_**Proxus (guest): thanks for not spilling it even though you think you know it. Also, the reason they are shorter is because if I make the chapters as long as TheCartoonFanatic made his, the story will be rushed. I rather have shorter chapters that still have important details rather than long chapters with too many details that would rush the story**_

_**Goldwyrm1 (guest): yes, I do like you're new name. thanks for not spoiling it **_

_**Blue lightning (guest): hold your tongue on who you think the voice is lol. I have to say I'm with everyone else for keeping ya gagged so that you don't tell…lol (JK)**_

_**Person X (guest): I think this chapter sort of explains more of the significance of the locket. You shall find out soon what The Shadow is hiding from Phineas. I'm glad you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.**_

_**fan-like-irving: actually I wasn't originally going to have them, but because it was such a great idea, I took it into account, and I put them in this chapter **_

_**TheCartoonFanatic01: I'm so glad you are enjoying it **_

_**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: yeah, Linda is sometimes a real b**** in stories like this **_

_**Gyaradosmaster: thanks for the review (I believe I responded to your review in PM)**_

_**Shadowayn: hopefully this chapter helps answer the first question, The Shadow's secret will be revealed, but you will just have to wait, and here's the next update lol**_

Wow, a lot more reviews this chapter than last….I like it lol. Anyway don't forget to leave a review, and please vote for your favorite idea.

Carpe Diem!


	6. Operation Find that Locket!

**A/N: **One word…INEXCUSABLE! I went DAYS possibly WEEKS without updating ANY stories! Well guess what folks…I'M BACK IN BUSINESS! I will promise to update AT LEAST two or three stories a week. I will do my best to update as much as possible. Anyway, my ramble is done. I hope this chapter is enough for you guys…for now at least.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, The Shadow or Phillip or Frank Flynn. I do however own Marissa Flynn

* * *

Carl, Candace and Marissa moved in. They took one of the tunnels that would lead from Agent P's lair, to Candace's room. Hopefully, they could be quiet enough to sneak past the guards. When they were sure it was safe, Marissa asked Candace where the locket was. Candace pointed out towards Linda and Lawrence's room. Carl and Marissa both did a firm face palm. Why didn't she tell that before? There's OBVIOUSLY a lair entrance from Agent P's lair to Linda and Lawrence's room. Now they had to risk getting caught. They shrugged off the ignorance of the orange haired pencil neck teenager, and they quietly moved out. Carl moved out first, just in case there was trouble, and Marissa and Candace followed. The intern did a good job of guiding them into through the house. Just as they tiptoed into Linda and Lawrence's room, the evillized Peter the Panda saw them and they darted into the room. Carl slammed and locked the door.

"You girls better hurry and find that locket. This door and I won't be able to hold them off for long," Carl said in a determined yet panicked way.

Marissa and Candace looked around the room, but no matter where they looked, they JUST couldn't find the locket. They looked in the dressers, the closet, under the bed…EVERYWHERE. The room was a MESS, but they just couldn't find it!

"I don't get it! I thought I saw it in here!" Candace shouted.

"Well it's not in here! Where else could it be?!" Marissa shouted now trying to help Carl keep the door closed.

Candace tried thinking about where it possibly could be, but she just couldn't think…then it hit her!

"Guys! It's in Phineas and Ferb's room!" Candace exclaimed.

"Well we can't exactly go in there now!" Marissa said and Carl added on to it, "We're kind of in a situation here!"

Candace then thought of something. She picked up a chair, and told Marissa and Carl to hide. The two, unsure, but trusting her, did so. Candace then with great force, threw the chair at the window. Luckily the door was still locked, so the three got behind the wall. After about another two minutes, the door broke open, and a Phinedroid walked in. The three held their breaths making sure that the Phinedroid wouldn't see them. Only after examining the room did Marissa and Carl figure out Candace's plan. The window was shattered, making it look like they jumped out the window trying to escape. Candace and Marissa exchanged expressions, but still didn't say a word. Finally the Phinedroid was convinced they escaped. The three started hyperventilating.

"That…was….WAY…..too…close," Carl whispered hyperventilating.

"I'll…..say," Marissa said also hyperventilating.

After about thirty seconds of hyperventilating, they started talking again.

"Alright, so the locket is for surely in Phineas and Ferb's room?" Carl asked.

"Yes, I saw Phineas with it in his room once. He thought he put it away before I could see, but he hid it somewhere in there. As far as I know, he didn't get to see much of it. I know it's in there," Candace replied.

"Well, we don't dare risk going through the house to their rooms. I think our best bet would be to go back to Agent P's lair, then take an entrance in there," Carl said.

The girls nodded, and the trio went back into Agent P's lair. Carl was able to turn the computer on and turn the video feed to see if anyone was in Phineas and Ferb's room. It looked clear. No signs of Phinedroids, Ferbots or evillized OWCA agents. Carl then told them all clear, and they headed up a tube to Phineas and Ferb's room. The trio began to search. Candace looked on Phineas' raft bed while Carl searched Ferb's bed. Marissa searched everywhere else, and along the way, a scrapbook fell off the book shelf. The slam of the collision alerted Candace and Carl, and they shushed her. Only to find it wasn't really her fault. The two looked at the girl who had the scrapbook. She was turning the pages of the scrapbook Phineas and Ferb had made together. A tear trickled down her cheek as she saw how amazing and wonderful her little brother truly was. Candace approached her sister, and put her hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get him back," Candace said sympathetically.

Marissa looked at her, and back at the picture the page was currently turned to. On the picture, was a picture from the day the boys and everyone else traveled around the world. In the picture, Isabella and Phineas were singing and holding hands. Everyone else had a singing part too, but it was very clear that those two were singing the important part. Marissa nodded and Candace continued her search for the locket that would save her brother, whom she should have treated much better than she did.

Marissa had turned to the last page in the book, and the page was blank. There was a sticky note on the page. She could tell the writing was Phineas' because of all the side notes throughout the scrapbook. She was baffled at what she saw the note said though.

_Save page for mystery sister from locket_

She saw it then, a little flap on the page. It had a lump in it, and she could see a small glimpse of gold. Marissa opened the flap, and she removed the item inside. The chain of a small golden heart shaped locket was wrapped around her fingers. In the hand opposite to the one that the chain was wrapped around, she held the little golden heart. On the top was the engraving she made so many years ago.

_For my little brother Phineas_

A tear trickled down her cheek once again. He DID know he had another sister, he just never told anyone. Marissa, not ready to spoil his secret, put the scrapbook in a pocket on her black skirt (she was very shocked to see it shrink so it would be small enough), and she held the locket in her hands.

"Guys…I think I found it," was all Marissa said.

Carl and Candace looked at her, and they walked up to her, unaware of the scrapbook that was stored in her dress at the moment. Marissa opened the locket to reveal a picture of Phillip holding a four year old Marissa. Both are laughing and hugging each other. Marissa flashed back to the day. Candace saw she was lost in thought, and a tear trickled down her cheek once again. Candace couldn't blame the fifteen year old for crying so much. A lot has happened to her in just this day alone: finding her mother and sister again, meeting her new step father and step brother, finding out that terrible nightmares about her little brother were true, and whatever else had happened to her…not to mention what else would happen that day. Candace once again put her hand on Marissa's shoulder.

"Things were so much easier and simpler back then," Marissa said in a teary voice.

"I know Marissa…I know," Candace said, and the two shared a sympathy hug. After that, Marissa put the locket around her neck and hid it in her shirt.

"Alright, now let's get back to Agent P's lair, and back to the OWCA headquarters, then back to Phillip's place," Carl said.

The girls, now pulled themselves together, nodded, and they went through the tube again, but when they got into the lair, they were surprised quite unpleasantly. From the shadows, emerged the evillized Major Monogram.

"Well, well, well," he said, and a lot of Phinedroids, Ferbots, evillized OWCA agents, and even a few Candroids also emerged from the shadows surrounding the trio, "What have we got here?"

"Major Monogram! I should have known you'd have access to Agent P's lair," Carl said angrily, and he turned toward the girls as the robots and agents closed in on the three, "That's why we didn't see anyone in Phineas and Ferb's room! They were all getting ready for a sneak attack! That Phinedroid never believed that we left."

Candace hung her head in defeat. She felt so stupid for thinking anyone would buy that plan. Marissa looked at her, assuring her that it was a good plan…it just didn't work. Finally the robots and agents grabbed the three, but Marissa wasn't going down that easy. She instantly did a back flip knocking two of The Shadow's enforcements' heads together. The flip knocked her out of crowd of robots and agents.

"Whoa!" Candace exclaimed, "Where did THAT come from?"

"Well, I am a black belt in karate," Marissa said proudly, and she started to fight more robots and agents as Major Monogram ordered them to go after her (except for the ones holding Candace and Carl). Sadly all of them together was too much for her. Peter the Panda grabbed her right arm, a Phinedroid grabbed her left leg, and soon she was knocked down helpless to fight anymore.

"Well it was worth a try," Carl said.

"Thanks," Marissa said in defeat.

Major Monogram got out a walkie talkie, and he pressed a button.

"Tell master, The Shadow, we have three new prisoners," the evil entranced major said.

Then everyone was led out into a van that would take the trio to their imprisoner.

* * *

Ferb, Isabella, and everyone else sat around Phillip's house waiting for Marissa, Candace and Carl to return with the locket. Ferb read a book from Marissa's library of a closet while Isabella faced and creamed Buford in a video game. Although she was having a good time killing Buford in a video game, Isabella was still extremely upset about everything that's happened to Phineas…and everyone else. The adults decided to catch up on the ten years that Linda and Phillip spent from each other. Linda told Phillip and Frank about her family, and Phillip told Linda about how much Marissa has grown and what a wonderful daughter she truly is. Linda felt guilty about the fact that she had completely forgotten about Marissa. Frank then assured her that with the way her family has been, it was a miracle she still remembered Phillip. Phillip nodded in agreement. Linda smiled a bit knowing that her ex-husband and brother in law understood her position. Meanwhile Perry was curled up on the couch next to Ferb taking a nap. Everybody else was doing their own thing. As he read, Ferb couldn't get his mind off of everything that has happened: finding out he has a step dad and another step sister, Phineas being possessed by The Shadow, Perry being a secret agent, and whatever else was going to happen today. He then remembered a whole bunch of his friends were there. His eyes widened, and he slammed the book shut, waking up Perry, and he stood up.

"We can't just sit here!" he announced.

Everyone jumped at Ferb's words. Isabella and Buford paused their game, and the adults came into the living room.

"What are you talking about Ferb?" Isabella asked.

"We can't just sit here while Phineas is possessed by The Shadow! We can't just sit here while both my step sisters and that intern are risking their lives to grab a locket! They should have been back by now! I have a terrible feeling that they got captured. Our friends are imprisoned by that monster that possessed Phineas! We gotta do something! I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to try to save our friends. Is anyone going to come with to help me?"

Silence was upon the group for quite some time. Linda didn't want Ferb to go. Maybe part of it was the fact that she'd forgotten Marissa and wanted to be a better mother. She already lost Phineas, but now Ferb too? One thing was for sure, he wasn't going alone. Finally somebody spoke up.

"I'm in," Isabella said.

"Me too. I gotta get my nerd back," Buford said.

"So I guess we're all on the same side?" Ferb asked facing the adults.

All adults nodded except Linda. She didn't want him to go, but Ferb was right.

"I'm sorry Ferb, but I'm not coming," Linda said, "I'd only be a burden, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Ferb nodded, and Linda left the room as everyone prepared their plan.

"Alright, Isabella, Perry and I will distract The Shadow…possibly maybe try to get Phineas back, not holding my breath but we can try, and the rest of you need to find and bust out our friends. We'll distract him as much as possible, but when we have to go, we have to go. You guys have to find and rescue as many friends as possible in the time we have there. Once you're out, signal us somehow. Are we all clear?" Ferb ordered.

"Right!" everyone except Perry responded.

"Then let's move out!" Ferb shouted, and everyone was out of the house and on their way to The Shadow's headquarters.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys. I also made a change to chapter 4/7. See if you can find it. I'll give you a hint, it involves something revealed in a future chapter. I am SO excited to show all the ideas I have planned for the rest of this and the next book! Eeeeeeep! Anyway, I would like to thank and respond to the following reviewers:

_**Blue Lightning (guest): no worries on reviewing twice. I don't think you truly know The Shadow's secret, but I could be wrong. Anyway thanks for reviewing**_

_**Fan-like-irving: thank. You will have to wait to find out lol. No, there's just Ohio, Rhode Island, and the other ghost like girl. No problem and thanks for reviewing.**_

_**TheCartoonFanatic01: Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Yeah, I liked Ohio's reaction to the pensieve thing too. Hope you update the original Evil Phineas soon. **_

_**AuthorD: thanks for waiting patiently**_

_**Person X (guest): You will see how the locket is going to help. Your hunch may or may not be correct. You will have to wait lol. Also, thanks for helping with the voting. I apologize because story 5 won, but I promise, once I finish more stories I will work on story 3. Yes, it was a very long review. No worries about saying your guess, it doesn't specifically tell what you think The Shadow's secret is. **_

_**ClaireTheFox: Thank you, and of course I'm going to make more. Actually I don't think ideas of stories will EVER stop lol. Not worry though, I will do my best to make this story as amazing as possible and I WILL finish it lol. **_

_**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: not much to say, but thanks for the review**_

_**Gyaradosmaster: I responded via PM, and will probably have to again due to long reviews, but that's alright **_

Also, anybody see I changed my profile pic? Hope you guys like it because I am OBSESSED with Meloetta lately. Lol Anyway, please review

Carpe Diem!


	7. The Ghost of Marivere, Not Looking Up

**A/N: **Hey all! Here's the next chapter. I was listening to "The Great Divide" by The Mcclain Sisters from Secret of the Wings, and I realized the song and lyrics really fit the relationship between Marissa and Candace in this story lol.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Phillip Flynn or The Shadow, but I do own Marissa Flynn.

Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Phineas looked around for more bubbles. There were thousands. How on earth would he figure out which bubble to do next? The ghosts of Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher were gone, and so was the figment girl. Now that he thought of her, there was something that seemed slightly familiar. He shook it off knowing he didn't have time to dwell on that. He looked all around hoping that one would just come to him. Finally, he found a bubble that was completely covered with a black substance, meaning that this memory was really important to The Shadow. He smiled, and he jumped in. Inside the bubble, Phineas opened his eyes to see a landscape he recognized. He didn't know where he recognized it from. It was in his thoughts, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He then saw some people he instantly recognized.

"Ferb!" Phineas shouted.

"Actually, that's not exactly the Ferb you know Phineas," a voice he recognized said.

Phineas turned around to see the ghost-like girl once again. She floated so close to the ground she was almost walking.

"Wait, what do you mean that's not the Ferb I know?" Phineas asked.

"It's just not. See? He's got different clothes, and he's got a sword," the figment girl said.

"I've been meaning to ask you…who are you?" Phineas asked.

The figment girl sighed. It would help a lot if Phineas knew about her. She nodded, and she made the memory pause.

"Phineas, like Ohio and Rhode Island, I'm a ghost too. Actually, you'll find out where I come from in this memory. Just watch."

The girl resumed the memory, and Phineas saw a figure shrouded in nothing but shadows. Only his sickly green eyes could be seen. He then looked at Ferb…well at least who he thought was Ferb, who glared at the shadowy figure. Phineas didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that the shadowy figure was The Shadow.

"_You need to stop this! You know who you are deep down!" _The Ferb look-a-like shouted.

"_**Quiet Fletcher! You no longer have authority over me!" **_the past version of The Shadow called out.

_A girl that Phineas instantly recognized as the figment girl ran to the Ferb look-a-like as Ferb drew out his sword. _

"_You have to stop this! Deep down you're still my little brother!" the figment girl shouted at The Shadow._

"_**SILENCE! That's it! I've dealt with the incompetence and neglect, but now I've had it! You're both going to pay, starting with you Marivere!"**__ The Shadow shouted, and a black blast emerged from his hands, and the girl known as Marivere was no more. _

Phineas watched as the poor girl fell lifeless. He winced as he looked away. The ghost of the girl saw the boy shaking. She waved her hand, and Phineas found himself out in the middle of the room of memories. The ghost girl floated next to him. She felt terrible for making Phineas watch that terrible experience.

"Phineas, it's okay, it's over," the ghost said, "I'm so sorry I made you watch that."

Phineas stopped shaking, and he looked at the ghost.

"You're…you were The Shadow's sister. You're Marivere, and The…The Shadow…killed his own…sister," he said.

"Yes, yes I am. The Shadow is indeed my brother," the ghost of Marivere said.

"Wait…why did you want me to see that?" Phineas asked.

"Just follow me," Marivere Ghost said, but then she got a scared expression, "Phineas, you gotta get back to the cage!"

"What? Why?!" Phineas asked in worry.

"The Shadow's coming back, follow me. Your investigation will have to be off to a hold. Whatever happens, do not mention me, Ohio or Rhode Island. Do you hear me? Act as if you've been alone in that cage the whole time!"

Phineas got in the cage, and the ghost faded away just as the door of The Shadow's mind opened. The light shone in illuminating the dark mind.

"Well hello Phineas. How are ya? Miserable? Good," The Shadow said.

"What do _you _want?" Phineas asked clearly angered at The Shadow.

"Now, now Phineas, don't be nippy," The Shadow said, "I just came up to check up on if you were absolutely miserable."

"Well, thanks for checking. I am miserable, so you can just leave now," Phineas said still being a bit nippy. He just couldn't believe The Shadow would be monster enough to kill his own sister. "There's more to your reason for coming here," Phineas said.

"I was just making sure you were still in your cage," The Shadow said.

"Why? I have no power here, and I'm all alone. How could I get out?"

The Shadow looked around with a threatening glare as if he knew Phineas had seen the ghosts. Phineas noticed this, and he got a puzzled expression. The Shadow couldn't know about the figment ghosts…could he?

"Oh trust me Phineas, there's…more in here than I will ever tell you," The Shadow said, "Well, I have to go. I've got new prisoners to greet…three of them to be exact…I believe…one of them is…Candace."

That did it for Phineas. Although she hurt his feeling greatly, he still loved and cared for his sister. Phineas got up, and he threw himself at the bars grabbing them. He glared at The Shadow, and he gritted his teeth as he also clenched his fists around the bars. The Shadow smiled maliciously as he realized he finally struck the boy. He then just turned around and walked away. Phineas glared at him threateningly, but The Shadow ignored him.

"Glare all you want," The Shadow said, "It's not getting you anywhere."

The small amount of light that was in The Shadow's mind was now gone as Phineas heard the door close. Phineas then looked around to see if he could imagine the ghosts again. Then something crossed his mind. What if…what if they actually WERE the TRUE ghosts of The Shadow's greatest victims?

"Psst, Marivere," Phineas called out, "Where are you?"

The ghost didn't appear. Neither did Ohio or Rhode Island. Phineas just sat back in his cage more confused than ever.

"I'm going crazy," he said to absolutely nobody, "First I see a girl that seems familiar, then I see two ghosts that resemble me and Ferb. Then the girl shows me how she turned into a ghost, now what! Am I gonna see ghosts of my family now?"

"In a way…yes Phineas," Marivere's voice said and Phineas turned around.

* * *

Candace, Marissa and Carl walked as some Red Triangle members lead them through the halls. Candace and Marissa were next to each other. Marissa felt the locket hit her chest and bounce as she walked. She could only hope The Shadow wouldn't find the locket. Two Red Triangle members had their arms restrained as they walked. Marissa had never been so scared in her life. She lived such a happy simple life being homeschooled by her father, drawing till there was no tomorrow, remembering the images of Phineas in her head as she drew them together. Of course her father would send her on errands all the time and every once in a while she'd catch a glimpse of some of Phineas and Ferb's bigger projects. Of course after this if everything turned out alright, nothing was still gonna be the same. After all, if they managed to save Phineas, there was no way they were going to keep them apart anymore. The thought of a simple life got pushed out of her as the door to The Shadow's quarters. They stared at Phineas as he opened his eyes. Marissa stared absolutely terrified at him. She heard about the stories from her father about The Shadow, but to actually see him in person in a form she always saw as so innocent in her dreams. She couldn't help but gasp as Phineas smiled evilly at his prisoners. He first greeted Carl.

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't the pathetic intern known as Carl**," Phineas said.

Carl stared at Phineas. Even though he knew that it was an evil spirit possessing the innocent boy that once stopped a robot invasion from another dimension, it still astounded him to look into the eyes of Phineas that way. He wondered if deep down the true Phineas was looking at the intern in a confused expression. He said nothing, and Phineas got bored with him, so he moved onto Candace.

"**Hello Candace, I suppose you wonder what I'm doing…oh wait, that squeaky girl named Isabella does that not you. Ah that's right, you're the one that's always trying to bust your little brother. Well guess what, you did and look where you are now,"** Phineas said, "**Oh and for the record, you no longer refer to me as The Shadow because your little brother…has agreed to merge with me. He'll be gone by…oh I don't know. All I know is, he's becoming more like me deep down. Now you will never ever see the sweet little optimistic boy you tried busting. I'M your brother now."**

Candace tried to yank out of the two Red Triangle members restraining her as her face clearly showed anger and hate for the spirit that possessed her little brother. Phineas clearly was satisfied that he had easily gotten to the pencil necked red head. He then turned toward his final prisoner of which he'd never seen. He instantly looked into Marissa's eyes. Once his pale blue-green eyes met Marissa's dark blue eyes, he had a small flashback.

_Marissa changed into a girl that looked much like herself, but different clothes. He saw as he blasted and killed the girl. He then snapped out of it as the girl died and he could once again see Marissa._

Phineas gasped, and he grabbed the petrified teenager and threw her against the wall. Phineas pinned her, and grabbed her shirt so she was the same level he was. Their eyes met. In Phineas' hatred and anger, in Marissa's, fear. Candace tried yet again to free herself to help Marissa, but again she was unsuccessful.

"What's your problem!?" Candace shouted, "You take one look at her and you throw her at the wall!"

"**SILENCE!" **Phineas shouted not taking his eyes off of Marissa, **"Tjinder!**** Get in here now!"**

Candace and Carl couldn't believe their eyes as they saw Baljeet come in with his Red Triangle uniform as well as his whip. They turned toward Phineas who still had his menacingly hateful eyes on Marissa who was petrified wondering what she did wrong. She then realized that The Shadow was so close to grabbing the chain for the locket. Phineas then took his eyes off Marissa, and he looked at Baljeet.

"What did you do to Baljeet, Shadow?!" Candace yelled.

"**I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME PHINEAS NOW!" **Phineas said angrily and he turned toward Baljeet, "**Take those two to the cells. I'll deal with them later. I need to talk to this one ALONE," **Phineas said again meeting his eyes with Marissa.

"Yes sir, Phineas," Baljeet said in a convincingly normal tone.

Candace looked at her little brother's friend, and she got astounded. Would Baljeet really stick that close to 'Phineas'?

"Baljeet, what did he do to you?" Candace asked to Baljeet as he approached her and Carl.

"Phineas didn't do anything to me. I simply joined him at my own will," Baljeet said in a very normal tone, but Candace wasn't convinced.

Baljeet led Carl and Candace away as Phineas returned his glare on Marissa, but then he looked away from her yet again. He noticed more members of Red Triangle were still in the room.

"**What are you morons still doing in here? I told you wanted to speak to this one alone! SCRAM!"**

Daring not to anger their master, the Red Triangle members fled slamming the door. Phineas, realizing that he and his new prisoner were alone returned to glaring at Marissa. Marissa looked at Phineas trying to convince herself that it wasn't Phineas. It was The Shadow. Knowing Marissa wasn't going anywhere, The Shadow let go of her shirt to ease her tension, so that she might cooperate a little better. Marissa cautiously stood up as Phineas went and sat on his throne. She stood there unsure of what to do. Phineas snapped his fingers for her to come over. Cautiously, Marissa approached where the throne was. She came in a little too close, and Phineas acknowledged it for her. She took a step back without saying a word. When she was in the exact spot Phineas wanted her in, he began.

"**Now, let's start with the basics…like what's your name," **Phineas said, "**Obviously I'm-"**

"The Shadow, I know," Marissa said a little bravely.

Phineas glared yet again. For one thing, she used the name he didn't even need anymore, and two, she interrupted him. This angered him, and he rose his temper again.

"**How DARE you interrupted me and call me by a name I no longer need and have clearly stated!"** Phineas shouted which startled Marissa causing her to step back in fear. Phineas, now calmed down again, smiled at Marissa, but it wasn't Phineas' optimistic loving smile that she'd seen in her dreams. It was a very clever, very frightening smile, and she didn't like it.

"**Now, you know who I am. Now tell me yours," **Phineas stated.

Marissa knew what The Shadow was up to, and she knew she had to be brave. Her father always told her to be brave and never let a villain see your fear…at least if it was possible to show no fear. When he took her by surprise and glared at her for no apparent reason, that was another story. She stood tall and brave and because she didn't want to show fear or anger, she became expressionless.

"I'm not telling you anything Shadow," she said.

This angered Phineas, but he simply snapped his fingers for one of the Red Triangle members to come and take her away. Rodney came in and stood awaiting his orders.

"**Very well then, when you're ready to talk, let Rai know, and he'll bring you to me," **Phineas said, and then he got a very angry glare as well as tone, "**Until then, you're going to rot away in a special cell where you can't see or feel anyone all by yourself. Take her away and tell Tjinder to put her in the 'special' cell."**

"You mean the-" Rodney protested.

"**YES! THAT SPECIAL CELL! NOW TAKE HER AWAY!"**

Rodney took Marissa's arm and squeezed it tight as he guided her into the room where the prisoners were kept. Baljeet was standing there next to the newer prisoners who were in the same cell as Doofenshmirtz. Candace saw Rodney holding Marissa, and they eyed each other. Marissa had a look of fear and sadness at the same time. Baljeet approached Rodney, and he told Baljeet exactly what Phineas said to do. Baljeet nodded and with no remorse grabbed Marissa harshly and led her to the 'special cell'. The cell was almost like a bathroom stall, but it looked way more high tech. With his free hand, Baljeet typed a code that nobody noticed, and the door opened. Marissa looked inside the cell. It was small enough to only fit one person. It completely sealed off so that she couldn't see or be seen. The ceiling was open, but with a very keen eye, she saw that trying to jump it would be dangerous, for it was electric. The back wall of the cell was angled so that the one person imprisoned could at least sit down. Without even being able to say good bye to Candace, she was pushed in there. Baljeet slammed the door shut, and locked the door once again. Candace and Carl watched as the cell was closed. Even though it couldn't be seen, Candace could tell Marissa had a look of depression.

"What did The Shadow want?" Candace asked.

Marissa didn't say a word, for inside the cell, she sat on the spot with her feet resting on the seat as well. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her head rested on her knees. She felt the locket dangling under her shirt, and she removed the locket from under it, and the heart rested in her hand. She just couldn't bear the fact that he was possessed. she thought she could bear it and convince herself that it wasn't Phineas doing those things, but she just couldn't. Candace again tried addressing her, but she again ignored it. Things weren't looking up for them…or were they?

* * *

**A/N: **Not much to say except I was looking for something in an older chapter of this story, and I realized I somehow replaced chapter ¼ with 3/6 somehow. Not to worry, I fixed it. Nothing more to say except thanks to the following reviewers:

_**woodland5 (guest): aw, thanks. That really makes me feel good about my writing. Glad you like Marissa (p.s. if you didn't know, that's my real name. I just love my name that I don't like coming up with new names for OC's lol) too. It's alright if you don't believe in the theory. Not everybordy does, but wow, to say that even if you don't believe the theory you still love it in my stories, that REALLY makes me feel good. Thank you so much**_

_**Gyaradosmaster: whoops I didn't pm you my response. Oh well lol. No worries for reviewing later than expected. It happens to me too. You'll just have to wait and see what happens. *does an evil smirk almost* I'm glad you don't think Marissa is a mary-sue. I guess I should have put that on my profile. I might redo the character bios on my homepage because…yeah idk, maybe. I'm glad you were moved by the Candace and Marissa moments. I feel I pick on Candace way too much in my other stories lol, so I thought why not give her a little bit of a different kind of role in this one with her, especially since Marissa's story is different than in my other stories. I don't think I had any specific reason to leave Linda out of the action than just the fact that she couldn't bear not only to see her son being possessed and Ferb getting hurt. I loved Wreck it Ralph too. I am SO getting it once it's out on DVD. Possibly blue-ray if I'm lucky lol…even if the new twilight movie will be coming out around that same time lol.**_

_**Shadowayn: you'll have to see what happens**_

_**fan-like-irving: you shall have to wait and see**_

_**humanusscriptor: yep, Ferb is leading the charge. Don't worry, we'll see plenty of Ferb in the next chapter btw.**_

_**TheCartoonFanatic01: no rush on the original. Glad you like it so far.**_

_**gamelover41592: you'll have to see**_

_**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: thanks, and here's more lol**_

_**Person X (guest): you'll see what happens in the next chapter.**_

Alright, that's it. Anyway, please review

Carpe Diem and if I don't update before then…MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	8. More Research of the Past

**A/N: **Well here it is. Sorry it's so short, but like I keep saying, I don't wanna rush the story. Anyway, uh…well…nothing more to say except for I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Phillip Flynn, or the Shadow. I do own Marissa Flynn though.

Please R&R

* * *

Phineas looked to see the ghost of Marivere floating right behind him. On either side of her, the ghosts of Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher were floating with almost guilty expressions. The three ghosts knew they would have some explaining to do. Marivere started.

"Well Phineas, this is going to be a long story...then again, we have a lot of time since you're going to be here awhile. We need to start with you following us to a very old memory of The Shadow," Marivere said, and again the cage disappeared and Phineas followed them in the room.

Before floating in behind Phineas, the three ghosts spread some fog around The Shadow's mind to give him the illusion that his prisoner was still in the cage. They could only hope this worked. The floated into the room of memories. Phineas stopped at bubbles that seemed slightly a bit more interesting, but the ghosts told him to keep going. Finally they came to one in the very back. It was really dusty and dark. Phineas looked at the ghosts to confirm that's what they wanted him to nodded, and he jumped into the bubble. The memory was so old and dusty that Phineas had a bit of dust blow in his eyes as he flew through the bubble. Finally the vision was clear. Phineas could see something...extremely familiar. He saw the Ferb look-a-like, an Isabella look-a-like that was extremely small, and Buford and Baljeet look-a-likes. He also saw a Candace look-a-like and The Shadow's sister. Phineas looked around, but he couldn't see The Shadow. He saw a whole bunch of things that look familiar.

"This all looks so familiar," Phineas said.

"Really?" Ohio asked.

"Yeah...as if...maybe I've...I don't know," Phineas said, and it hit him as soon as he saw a giant dragonpus fighting a strange multi headed monster, "EXCALIFERB! The story of Excaliferb! That's where I've seen this! Candace used to read it to Ferb and I before she went all nuts about boys."

Marivere nodded glad that Phineas finally understood. Phineas wondered why The Shadow was nowhere to be seen. He looked, but he couldn't see him...unless he was one of the 10,000 monsters, but no, it couldn't be.

"Marivere, why does The Shadow have a memory of a story that people read to us? Did...is it a true story?" he asked.

"Yes...yes it is," Marivere responded.

"But...where's The Shadow?" Phineas asked.

"You're about to find out," Marivere said taking Phineas' hand, and they all came out of the bubble. They noticed Ohio and Rhode Island were gone. Probably off doing some other ghosty things. Marivere led Phineas to the bubble directly ahead of it. They jumped in, and they could see Medieval Phineas sitting in a room. Ferbalot entered with an expression just like Ferb. Phineas wondered if maybe if this is a true story...maybe these guys were their ancestors. He shook off the feeling knowing he's supposed to be paying attention to the memory.

"_Hey Phineas," Ferbalot said._

_"What do you want?" Medieval Phineas asked bitterly._

_"What's wrong with you? Did Candivere take our potions again?" _

_"No!"_

_"Well what's your problem?"_

_"I'll give you a hint...EX-CAL-I-FERB."_

_"What?"_

_"It was always Ferbalot this and Ferbalot that. Well what about Phineas huh? Honestly, the fact that you had excaliferb made no difference in defeating Malifishmirtz because if you remember right, the blade came off! Who's the one that threw all the potions? Who's the one that yelled 'Advance!"? Who's the one that nobody paid attention to? ME! I got hurt in that mountain too! I helped out a lot! But NO everyone had to pay attention and praise to FERBALOT just because he got the excaliferb and he was destined for it. Well that piece of junk sword of yours did NOTHING! Where's the praise for me huh? Is everything about you?"_

_"Phineas, calm down."_

_"No! Just leave me alone!"_

_Medieval Phineas ran out of the room leaving a confused Ferbalot._

Marivere and Phineas then got into another bubble. It didn't take long before Phineas figured out who The Shadow really was...

* * *

Marissa sat in her little cell all alone. The heart of the locket rested in her hands, but soon she heard footsteps. She hid the locket as the door opened. Instead of Baljeet, in walked Phineas himself. His pale blue-green burned with apathy. She didn't like it. The door closed behind him to make sure she wouldn't escape.

"**Hello, would you mind telling me who you are now?" **Phineas said pleasantly, "**You don't even have to say a lot. I just want to know your name."**

Marissa didn't look at him. She just curled up on her seat and turned so that her side was facing him. Phineas was not very pleased. He came up to the girl, and he grabbed her shirt. She suddenly was facing him. Their eyes met, and she looked away. Phineas was startled by something. He didn't feel just the shirt. He felt something else underneath her shirt. It felt like a small chain. He let go of her shirt, and he stepped back.

"**What's under your shirt?"**he asked.

"None of your business," Marissa said, and again she turned away.

Phineas was about to go up to her and snatch her shirt again, but he heard something.

"Phineas, sir, we have company!" Baljeet yelled.

"**Fine, you win this round you little priss, but after I take care of our guests, I will find out your name, how you relate to Phineas and whatever that is under your shirt! Tjinder!" **

Baljeet unlocked the door letting Phineas out. Marissa didn't even make an attempt to go for the door, for she knew the door would have slammed in her face, and she would have only hurt herself.

"_The Shadow's right," _she thought, "_I got lucky this time. If he'd seen the locket, then all of this would have been for nothing."_

Candace just waited in her cage as well as Carl the intern. How would they fix this now? The person that had the locket was imprisoned and being constantly interrogated by The Shadow. He pitied the girl. She'd never seen Phineas except in her dreams, and now she finally gets to meet him...but he's possessed by an evil spirit.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I know I said this chapter would involve Ferb, but I promise next chapter will have Ferb and the others. I PROMISE! Anyway, thanks to all the following reviewers:

_**gamelover41592: let the waiting stop…and again begin because now you'll have to wait for next chapter mhuahahahaha! Lol**_

_**AuthorD: yeah, if you didn't know yet, you probably figured it out now. **_

_**Gyaradosmaster: I responded via PM, and probably will again for this chapter because you give long reviews, but that's alright. I give long reviews too…sometimes**_

_**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: lol to your review. Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you liked this one too**_

_**Blue lightning (guest): yep, the ghost girl is The Shadow's sister. Let the waiting stop and begin lol**_

_**fan-like-irving: thanks for the review**_

_**woodland5: thanks for the tip. I fixed it for the most part. To answer your other review, I'm not sure if I was going to have him turn Carl evil or not. I might, and I might not.**_

_**Person X: glad you like the story so far. **_

_**Shadowayn: let the waiting stop and begin. Thanks for the review**_

_**Proxus: do you mean you were super confused, or that you were just fazed and didn't believe what you just read? **_

Anyway, please review. Thanks and Carpe Diem!


	9. Confrontations and Escape

**A/N:** I felt kinda bad for leaving you guys at a short chapter, so…here's the next one.

**Disclaimer: **Phineas and Ferb belongs to Dan and Swampy, Phillip Flynn and The Shadow belong to TheCartoonFanatic01 and Marissa Flynn belongs to ME! Lol

Please R&R

* * *

Ferb led the group to The Shadow's headquarters. As they approached, Ferb hatched out the plan.

"Okay, here's the plan. Isabella and I will keep The Shadow busy. The rest of you, fight off the guards, and rescue as many of The Shadow's prisoners. We especially have to check to see if they got Marissa, Candace and...uh...Carl. Everyone clear?"

"Yes sir!" everyone except Perry said, but Perry chittered in response.

Perry handed Ferb a grappling hook device exactly like he gave Phineas when he had to go close the portal. Pretty soon, they were standing right in front of the doors to The Shadow's headquarters. Meanwhile, Phineas was preparing as well. He looked as some of his prisoners glared at him. Doofenshmirtz watched as Phineas left the small enclosed cell. He wondered why she was in a cell all by herself. He rattled the bars for his cage. Candace and Carl just watched.

"Let us out of here!" Doofenshmirtz cried out from the cage.

Baljeet approached the cage and whipped the floor with a long and menacing whip.

"SILENCE!"

Phineas approached the cage as well. Doofenshmirtz immediately shut up, and he sat down. Phineas smirked triumphantly. He then faced Baljeet.

"**Tjinder, come with me. You will catch them off guard, and we can easily capture them. Is our little prisoner secure?"**

"Only one can get in or out of there, and that's me because I know the password to get in there, and only I do," Baljeet said in a confident voice.

**"Good, now let's go."**

They headed out to the top of the building where they would face their enemies for the day. Meanwhile, Phineas had also told all the Red Triangle members to prepare for battle. He knew that they would try to bust out the prisoners. With the determination and numbers, they'd probably be slightly successful in rescuing some, but not all...especially a certain brown haired pencil neck with a pink shirt and black skirt hiding a certain important item...

* * *

Ferb took Isabella's hand (**A/N: **before you ask, this will NOT turn into a Ferbella story. I am a Phinabella fan...obviously by my screen name lol**) **and Perry handed him the grappling device that he once handed Phineas when he had to close the portal while he distracted and fended off Platyborg. Perry gave Ferb a 'be careful. Phineas can be a pain in the butt for enemies...I don't even wanna think of what he might do being possessed by an evil spirit', and Ferb nods. Soon the two are off as the others go down toward the prison rooms. It doesn't take long for Ferb and Isabella to get to the top. They now see Phineas standing there. They took one good look at him, and they knew that he'd changed a lot since their last encounter.

**"Well, well, well, Fletcher, looks like you've come to join the party. Am I right?" **Phineas said.

"No, I want my brother back!" Ferb yelled.

**"And here I thought you didn't talk much. Oh well, ce la vie," **Phineas said, and Isabella had enough.

She lunged at him. Somewhere deep down she hated herself for tackling Phineas, but then she remembered that it wasn't Phineas saying that stuff, so the Phineas she knew wouldn't be hurt...she hoped. Before Isabella could land on Phineas, a whip wrapped around her hand, and yanked her back and she hit the ground. She looked at who the whip came from, and she and Ferb both couldn't believe their eyes. Baljeet wore an evil, malicious smirk as he stared at her. Isabella struggled to get up and join Ferb, but Phineas only stepped on her back to prevent that. Helpless to get up, she looked at Baljeet.

"Hello my friends," Baljeet said evilly.

"B-Baljeet?" Isabella asked.

"What did you do to Baljeet!?" Ferb shouted.

"As I told our latest prisoners, Phineas did nothing to me. I joined him myself," Baljeet said.

**"That's right," **Phineas said, and he stepped off Isabella's back giving her the ability to get up and walk to Ferb, **"Tjinder here joined me, and I didn't even have to break a sweat. I think it'd be wise of you two to join me. Then no harm will come to you. However, if you don't...all bets are off for you, your friends and even that brown haired pencil neck girl!"**

Ferb gasped. He was right...they did have Marissa, Candace and Carl now. Ferb saw as a dark energy started firing off of Phineas. Isabella took cover.

"Phineas, it's not too late to stop this. You can fight off The Shadow, Phineas!" Ferb shouted.

**"SILENCE FLETCHER!" **Phineas shouted, **"Normally I'd be furious for using the name of Phineas with me, but now...it doesn't matter anymore. After all...Phineas has merged with me therefore giving me his identity!"**

Ferb couldn't believe what he was hearing. Phineas wouldn't do that...or would he? What if...what if he really was too late now?

* * *

Phillip, Lawrence, Julia and all the others ran through the building, and as expected some Red Triangle members fought, but they failed miserably. They got to the prison room to see there were a lot more prisoners than expected. Buford fought off more guards as the others worked out a way to unlock the cages. Lawrence and Phillip both saw Candace, and they ran up to hers, Heinz and Carl's cage.

"Candace!" Lawrence and Phillip called out in unison.

"Dad...well...both my dads," Candace said.

"Where's Marissa? We don't have much time," Phillip said.

"He locked her in that cell," Candace said pointing to Marissa's lonely cell.

"Did you guys find the locket?" Phillip asked and earned a nod from Candace.

"But Marissa has it."

They break the bars for the cage, and they get out. Candace follows as Phillip heads toward the cell. He pounds on the door, but alas, it is unbreakable. Candace acknowledges the key pad, but she doesn't know it.

"Marissa! Can you hear me?" Phillip asked.

Inside, Marissa got up and stood on the other side of the door. She almost lost all hope until she heard their vocies.

"Dad?!" she cried out, "I'm in here!"

"Do you know the password?" Phillip asked.

"No...I never saw it," Marissa said sadly, but then she heard something...and she sighed, "You guys gotta get out of here! Take the locket!"

Marissa then took off the locket, and she threw it over the edge of the tall but thin cell. The force field would shock and send her back, but the locket passed through harmlessly falling into Candace's hands. Candace pounded against the door.

"No, I'm not leaving you Marissa! We've been separated for too long! I'm not letting it happen again," Candace cried out throwing herself at the door to break it.

"Candace, there's no time! Only that Tjinder guy knows it! Just save yourselves!"

Candace sighed, and sadly nodded. many of the Red Triangle members appeared and surrounded them. Luckily Perry was a secret agent. He fought them with ease...until Major Monogram and other agents came up. Perry hated fighting his co-workers, but he had to in order to save his family. All the Red Triangle members were fought off, and they made their escape. They could only hope Ferb and Isabella were alright. As they got outside...they realized something...Carl was gone...

* * *

"PHINEAS, STOP!" Ferb roared as dark energy started firing off from Phineas, destroying all of the skyscrapers around them.

**"I said SILENCE! You aren't the boss of me Fletcher! You never were and never will be! Tjinder, DO SOMETHING!"**

Baljeet whipped at Ferb, but he dodged it. Isabella stood dumbfounded. Why would Baljeet do this?

"Baljeet, why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Baljeet asked emotionlessly.

"Why did you join The Shadow?" Isabella asked.

"You wanna know why? I did it for YOU!" Baljeet yelled.

"What makes you think that I'd LIKE you betraying us?!"

"You always paid so much attention to Phineas, well guess what! Now that Phineas is gone, and The Shadow will obviously win, and I decided to join the winning team. Join us Isabella," Baljeet said.

"NEVER!" Isabella yelled.

"The true Phineas is somewhere deep down! We'll save him somehow! Marissa will keep track of it!" Ferb shouted...a little too late he realized his mistake.

Phineas stopped his dark energy and smirked. Phineas looked at Ferb with a malicious smile. So that's what her name was. Pretty name for that girl. It really was a shame that she was at the moment under her clutches. Now he knew more about her.

**"Marissa you say? So that's her name. How deliciously ironic that she wouldn't tell me her name...only to have you tell me," **Phineas said, **"How exactly does she 'keep track' of him? Do tell."**

"If she didn't say anything, then I'm not saying anything!" Ferb growled.

This angered Phineas. Again dark energy started to emanate from him as his eyes filled with pure rage. Ferb was just like him. stubborn, bossy, and dramatic when need be. He became furious, and the dark energy intensified. It seemed like the winds matched Phineas' rage, for it blew everyone's hair and clothes rapidly and furiously. Isabella showed clear signs of fear as she looked at Phineas who was now...levitating.

"PHINEAS STOP THIS!" Ferb yelled, "You're going to destroy EVERYTHING!"

**"THAT'S IT!" **Phineas' voice thundered and as if on cue the winds intensified and thunder could be heard, **"I'm through with you thinking you can tell me what to do! I'm through with you're idiocy and worst of all, I'm through with you thinking that you're going to win because YOU'RE NOT!"**

This startled everybody...even Baljeet. A dark blast shot from Phineas' hands, and it headed right for Ferb! It all happened in slow motion. Ferb stood his ground, but suddenly Isabella ran in front of him. Phineas glared in a smirk as it came toward Ferb, but then...Isabella took the blast. Just like when he was the vision of Marivere when he saw Marissa, he saw...not Isabella...but Isabel the watersprite. She flew in front of Ferbalot. The water sprite screamed out and suddenly she turned back into Isabella. Isabella fell to the ground as Ferb gasped. Phineas found himself gasping. Deep down, the real Phineas saw it, and he gasped too.

"Isabella!" he cried deep down.

"They can't hear you Phineas," Marivere said.

It was then...The Shadow's side of Phineas realized why he was having these visions. The winds died down, the thunder stopped, and the dark energy stopped. Phineas was in that forbidden place, and those pesky ghosts were helping him...especially Marivere.

**"That little brat!"** Phineas shouted and he looked at Ferb trying to wake up and support Isabella up, but she was unconscious and clearly wounded badly, **"Leave immediately!" **

"But sir," Baljeet protested.

**"Quiet Tjinder!" **Phineas yelled.

"My name is BALJEET!" Baljeet yelled.

**"Why should I care?!" **Phineas shouted, and he noticed Ferb holding Isabella, **"And you, I SAID LEAVE!"**

Ferb held Isabella, and he heard the voice of his father calling his name. As far as Ferb knew, Phineas didn't even know some prisoners were down there. Ferb didn't have to think twice before he got on the ledge, and he jumped with Isabella in his arms. Luckily Perry had given them a parachute, and he held Isabella with one arm as he deployed it. he landed in Lawrence's arms.

"What happened?" Candace asked noticing Isabella.

"Phineas attacked me, and she jumped in the way...there's something off about The Shadow now. I can't put my finger on it. Before demanding I leave he shouted something. He seemed more furious than when I arrived. I'm not sure though...where's Marissa?"

"She was in a certain cell that we can't get into without Baljeet," Candace explained, "But we have the locket."

"Let's get back to my place. We'll save Marissa and Phineas later. Right now...we need to help her," Phillip called out, and he grabbed the girl.

They ran off back to Phillip's house. Meanwhile from the top of the building, Phineas and Baljeet watched. Baljeet turned toward Phineas who stared emotionlessly at the fleeing group.

"Phineas sir, why did you let him go?" Baljeet asked.

**"Right now, that's none of your business. You must leave me in peace...however, check the prisons, and in about an hour, bring me our 'special' prisoner," **Phineas said, his smirk returning, but then it turned into a frown.

Baljeet nodded, and Phineas walked off. Baljeet followed, and eventually they parted ways. Phineas climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

"OH NO!" Marivere said, "Phineas, get back to the cage!"

"Why what's wrong?" Phineas asked.

"Please Phineas!" Marivere said.

Phineas nodded, and he ran back to the cage. Marivere floated behind him, and the cage was there. She touched him so he'd go right through the bars. When Phineas was in, she floated away with an apologetic expression. Phineas sat down in the cage just as the door to The Shadow's subconscious slammed open...The Shadow wearing a very furious glare...

* * *

**A/N: **not much to say except thank you to the following reviewers

_**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: yep you are correct. **_

_**gamelover41592: okay, you didn't have to wait as long but that's cuz I was guilty lol. Anyway, now the waiting begins again! Mhuahahahaha! Okay, maybe I'm a little evil.**_

_**AuthorD: yes, yes it does**_

_**woodland5: I admit, I did like evil Carl during the "Where's Perry 2 part special" therefore, I'm leaning toward it. You'll find out what happened.**_

_**Person X: is this soon enough? LOL**_

_**Blue lightning: hope this one was interesting enough…oh and this is still only book 2, just wait till book 3**_

Please review thank you and CARPE DIEM!


	10. The Shadow's Past Part 1

**A/N: **I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been real busy and fanfiction hasn't been my BIGGEST priority. Oh well, anyway, I hope this chapter will be enough till the next one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb which are owned by Dan and Swampy, or Phillip Flynn and The Shadow which are owned by TheCartoonFanatic01. I do however own Marissa Flynn.

* * *

_**Inside The Shadow's subconscious during the confrontation with Ferb and Isabella**_

_Medieval Phineas ran outside to the woods. It wasn't raining anymore thank goodness. He ran into the woods and sat on a large rock. _

_"He's just so full of himself," he said. _

_He looked on toward Malifishmirtz's fortress. It crossed his mind that he's a wizardling. He read about some wizardlings that didn't always use their powers for good...That was the nice thing about being a wizardLING because you could choose to use your powers for good or evil until you were a wizard. He wondered if maybe he should talk to Malifishmirtz about training him in the ways of dark magic. Dark magic was tricky and hard to control, but he's strong enough. Sure he never used his magic except to make potions, but that's because he didn't want to show off. Now he wanted to show Ferbalot, to show Candivere and Marivere, to show Isabel and everyone else...to show everyone JUST what this small little wizardling is capable of. He felt dark energy, dark emotions well up inside him as he made his way to Malifishmirtz's fortress. He knew Malifishmirtz had broken away during the Midsummer Wode-Gathering Harvest Bonfire's Eve. He made his way to the fortress, and it didn't take long. It took about as long as it did when he, Ferbalot, Baljeetolas, Bufavolous, Isabel and Marivere traveled there too. He got past the troll woman easily. He used his wizardling powers to levitate across the Rocky, Shallow River of Nevermore, and he had a semi positive attitude as he crossed the Swamp of Spit-poor Attitude. He skipped the Cave of Ten Thousand Monsters because he wasn't going for Excaliferb. Lighting struck as he approached Malifishmirtz's fortress. He knocked on the door, and suddenly there was a trapdoor. The wizardling yelped as he fell down a tunnel and into a cage. _

_"Ah Parable the Dragonpu-...Wait you're not Parable the Dragonpus. You're that little kid that had all those potions," Malifishmirtz said._

_"Yeah, so what?" Medieval Phineas snapped._

_"Uh, sorry about that. I was expecting Parable the Dragonpus," Malifishmirtz said as he lifted the cage imprisoning the young wizardling, "Sorry about that."_

_"Yeah well it's just me," Medieval Phineas snapped again. _

_"Geez kid. I said I was sorry. Let it go," Malifishmirtz snapped, "What are you doing here anyway?"_

_"I wish to learn the ways of a dark wizard..."_

* * *

"Let me go Major Monogram!" Carl yelled from his new stronger cage. It wasn't as strong as the cell Marissa was trapped in.

"Master Phineas wants to keep you locked up until he wakes," Monogram replied.

"Major Monogram, listen to yourself! You're not supposed to be under that maniac's rule. You're supposed to be in charge of the O.W.C.A," Carl reasoned, but Monogram just stood there like a robot.

"Just give it up. He's obviously not going to listen to you," Marissa said from inside her cell and sighed, "I hope Candace and the others got away with the locket."

At this, Monogram turned his attention to Marissa. He turned on a camera that Phineas had given him for security purposes, and it caught every word of what will next be said:

"Yeah, that locket's important. If it fell into The Shadow's hands, that wouldn't be good. At least that's what I've heard from you and the others. Why do you think The Shadow wants to keep you around? It feels like of all his prisoners, besides Phineas himself, you're one of his most important," Carl said.

"I...I don't know. All I know is that the first time I envisioned meeting Phineas...I didn't imagine that he'd be under the control of The Shadow...it just...I thought I could handle it...but I just couldn't. I just hope they can figure out how to work the locket and save my little brother. Who knows what that spirit is putting him through?"

* * *

Phineas watched in horror. He didn't want to think that THIS was truly who The Shadow was...or used to be. He looked at Marivere who just watched.

"Marivere," Phineas asked and she turned her head, "Is...is this truly how The Shadow came to be?"

"Yes," Marivere said sadly, "sadly yes, but you'll never understand it unless you watch all of it."

Phineas nodded, and he watched the memory more...

_"You wish to learn the ways of a dark wizard? How do I know it's not a trap?" Malifishmirtz sneered at the boy. _

_"Because it's not! I want...I want revenge," Medieval Phineas said startling Phineas._

_"What? What do YOU want revenge for?"_

_"That's none of your business. Just teach me or else!" Medieval Phineas shouted and already darkness could be seen in his eyes. Malifishmirtz smirked._

_"Yes, that's definitely what I was looking for. You are worthy of the dark magic."_

_Instantly Medieval Phineas smirked evilly. Days passed and the wizardling got stronger. He was able to levitate, throw shadow balls and other dark attacks, and his eyes changed color. It was something that came with seducing to dark magic. Medieval Phineas destroyed the last of his training dummies that looked like Ferbalot, and he smirked at his master. Little did Malifishmirtz know that Medieval Phineas' power had grown stronger than his master. The dark magic really corrupted his mind, and he turned on his master._

_"Very good Phineas. Now together we can take over not just the Tri-Kingdom Area, but we can take over the whole world!" Malifishmirtz cackled._

_"I do not need YOU to take over the world," Medieval Phineas said._

_"What? But I'm your master! You obey me!"_

_"I DID, but now you are of no use to me," Medieval Phineas said, and he picked up Malifishmirtz with dark telekinetic energy, "I admit. You were useful when I needed to learn the ways of dark magic, but now that my powers have exceeded yours, I can dispose of you."_

_With that, Medieval Phineas sent a blast at blast was exceedingly powerful...powerful enough to destroy the sorcerer. Medieval Phineas smirked evilly as he summoned dark shadows to obsure his figure, for his new target was Ferbalot..._

* * *

**A/N: **Not much to say but thanks to all the following reviewers:

_**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: you'll have to wait a little more heh heh**_

_**gamelover41592: yes, yes I am**_

_**AuthorD: thanks for the review**_

_**Person X: glad you like the story. I am so sorry I didn't get it updated sooner**_

_**woodland5: to summarize all the reviews, sorry it took awhile, thanks for recommending the story, glad you're enjoying, and I'll make sure Phineas cuts it out next time you song reference lol**_

_**fan-like-irving: glad you enjoy the story**_

_**ardie528: sorry took so long, but glad you like the story**_

_**Moriabbey: thank you and some of my stories, I do write out on paper first, but a lot of them…they're just etched into my brain and I remember ideas. It's a funny talent really **_

_**BlueLightningXD: of course! You can't have this story without the second dimension gang. Duh! Lol and congrats on getting an account**_

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming, and I will try to update more.

Please review and Carpe Diem!


	11. The Shadow's Past Part 2

**A/N: **Hey all, long time no…what's the word…update?...uh chat?...anyway here's the new chapter. I hope this one is okay enough for you guys. I'm so sorry it took so long. I've been busy along with sort of having to get info on some of the things included in this chapter. So anyway, nothing more to say except well…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb, The Shadow or Phillip Flynn. I do own Marissa Flynn

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

_Ferbalot was outside in the backyard wondering where Phineas had gone. He'd been missing for days, and the wizardling/knightling wondered where his brother was. He'd been worried. He sat under the tree next to Parable the Dragonpus. Parable also wondered where Phineas was. He wondered how the boys felt now that they know he wasn't a mindless dragonpus at all. Marivere walked out holding one of Ferbalot's favorite snacks. She sat down next to him and Ferbalot nestled against her._

"_Do you think he's okay?" Ferbalot asked, "I mean...he left that day...so upset. What if he got captured or hurt? What if Malifishmirtz captured him and killed him or turned him into a dark wizardling?!"_

"_Actually you're slightly right," a voice said behind them. _

_Marivere saw the shadows lifting a small boy with a triangular head and wearing a grey hat at the top. But how could they tell with the shadows obscuring the boy's figure? Marivere and Ferbalot knew that shape of head anywhere. All that could be seen was his sickly green eyes glaring at them. At first they were frightened as they stared at him, but then they realized it was Phineas..._

"_Phineas!" Marivere cried out, "We've been so worried about you."_

"_Yes," Medieval Phineas said quietly and evilly, "I'm sure you have been Marivere."_

_Suddenly, a shadow ball formed into one of his hands and he shot it toward Ferbalot. It was then that they realized what he meant by 'slightly right'._

"_You're...a dark wizardling now...Malifishmirtz got to you," Marivere said._

_Parable approached him and he rubbed his head against the wizardling. Everyone knows they don't become known as wizards until they are the age of sixteen. Medieval Phineas pet the dragonpus and a smile could be seen as his face lightened up and softened._

"_Hi Parable," he said cheerfully. _

_It was strange seeing such a dark figure be so friendly with his pet. Parable worried about him. He was going to kill that Malifishmirtz now...just one problem._

"_Phineas, Malifishmirtz turned you into a dark wizardling, didn't he?" Marivere asked._

"_Again, you're slightly right, sister," Medieval Phineas said facing her and continuing to pet Parable, "I actually went to him."_

_Marivere and Ferbalot gasped and Parable backed away. They couldn't believe Phineas would do this...turning into a dark wizardling by choice...what happened to love conquers all and not wanting to be evil? Ferbalot pondered on why Phineas would do this, and it hit him as Marivere asked why he would do such a thing._

"_Phineas, why would you use dark magic voluntarily?" she asked fearfully._

_Medieval Phineas was about to answer, but was interrupted by Ferbalot, "Excaliferb!"_

"_What?" Marivere asked._

"_Phineas turned to dark magic because he wanted revenge on me for the whole Excaliferb fiasco! He feels he didn't get praise and appreciation he deserved, so he wanted revenge," Ferbalot replied._

"_Phineas, is this true?"_

_Medieval Phineas just floated there with the evil look and he glared at Ferbalot. "Yes, yes it is."_

* * *

Phillip carried Isabella into the house and set her on Marissa's bed. She wasn't bleeding, but she was still hurt extremely. They put the covers over her so they could still see her. Ferb sat next to the bed. He didn't understand...she likes Phineas...not him. Why would she give her life for him? He looked at her and waited for her to wake...Candace entered the room and sat next to him and he nestled against her. He wondered if he'd ever get Phineas back. Candace wondered the same for both Phineas...and Marissa. Why did her dad have to take her away like that? If he never would have taken Marissa, she wouldn't have been crazy about busting the boys and she never would have treated them so badly and yelled at Phineas causing him to be possessed. If anybody was to blame for what happened to Phineas it was Phillip. She stomped out of the room and walked up to her father.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted.

* * *

"_But Phineas, what about you not wanting to be evil?" Marivere asked._

"_After some thought, I found that I changed my mind realizing that I'm much too...powerful and have too much potential to be a _good_ wizardling. Plus," Medieval Phineas said and lifted Ferbalot using his telekinetic energy, "Dark magic is much cooler and more fun."_

"_Phineas Flynn, you put him down now!" a voice yelled. _

_Medieval Phineas turned to see Candivere, his mother and stepfather standing at the doorway. Candivere smiled in a way that annoyed everyone. Marivere, Medieval Phineas and even Ferbalot rolled their eyes as she said the following words..."Busted."_

"_Seriously Candivere? You think that I'm just going to...what's the phrase 'come quietly'?" Medieval Phineas taunted._

* * *

The image faded and Phineas found himself back in the room of memories. He looked up at Marivere who he could tell couldn't bear to see anymore. He understood completely. After all, Marivere lived this memory once. She didn't need to watch it again. She gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't bear to see anymore," Marivere said, and Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher approached.

"Marivere, is there any way to stop him?" Phineas asked.

"That's what we're going to show you Phineas," Ohio said and led Phineas to a memory past this dusty one.

* * *

_The Shadow was battling...Ferbalot. Suddenly Ferbalot took out Excaliferb and it glowed. The Shadow sent a beam that was shades of black and purple at Excaliferb which sent another beam combined with Ferbalot's power. The beam was shades of gold and silver and it seemed to surpass The Shadow's dark magic. It was like Voldemort vs. Harry Potter. The beams collided and pushed on each other, but the power of Excaliferb combined with Ferbalot was too much. A bright light took the place of The Shadow and when it faded, he was gone. Ferbalot collapsed in weakness and dropped the sword which was glowing for a split few seconds...and then it passed and the sword lay on the ground. Ferbalot hyperventilated...it was hard and power draining, but he did it...he defeated The Shadow..._

Phineas looked for Marivere, but she was nowhere. Her body wasn't even there anymore. He of course knew that this part occurred right after he murdered Marivere...but where was she?

"Um, Ohio, where's Marivere?" Phineas asked.

"We're getting there. Right now you need to understand that there is a way to stop The Shadow...but certainly not easy. Now, follow us," Ohio said and they led Phineas to another couple memories just ahead of it.

_Ohio held up a weird looking locket Phineas recognized instantly, Rhode Island held up the Excaliferb sword and Isabella (from Panama obviously) held up the Amulet of Juatchadoon which Phineas recognized from the story of the Temple of Juatchadoon. The Shadow was in the center of the three of them and beams erupted from the three items and hit The Shadow. The Shadow screeched out with fury._

"_**NO! I won't go back! I won't!" **__The Shadow shouted. _

"_Your reign of terror is OVER, Shadow!" Ohio shouted._

_The Shadow fought, but with Ohio, Rhode Island and Isabella combined with the three items: the locket with the five elements, the amulet of Juatchadoon and Excaliferb, they were stronger. As The Shadow began to screech, they knew he was getting weaker as he shouted._

"_**You can't do this! I will escape again!" **_

_The three ignore the spirit and continue to blast him as he continues to roar and screech. As he starts to fade, he screams out one more shriek. _

"_**Fine then, if I'm going, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" **__The Shadow screeches and black beams of energy grab Ohio, Rhode Island and Isabella. Their screams are the last thing heard before the sword, amulet and locket fell to the ground...the sword glowing like the last memory Phineas watched. _

"So Excaliferb is required to defeat The Shadow," Phineas said.

"Yes, without Excaliferb, The Shadow cannot be defeated or even trapped," Ohio said.

"Wait...that's what he did to Marivere. He took her ghost when Ferbalot imprisoned him...didn't he?"

"Yes, just like he took us...and Isabella."

As if on cue, a new ghost emerged from behind a bubbled. She looked exactly like the girl holding the amulet of Juatachadoon, and Phineas figured it out.

"You're...the ghost of Isabella...aren't you...Isabella Garcia Shapiro from 1914," he said.

"Yes, yes I am..."

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's that for this chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers. I'm too tired right now to acknowledge and respond, but I will acknowledge and respond to you for both chapters next chapter. I promise! Right now I'm just wiped from an awesome weekend. I went to a best friend's house which that reminds me. She will be joining Fanfiction eventually, and I recommend you read her first story. It will be called "Imposter". Anyway, not sure what she's gonna use for her screename, but key point when she joins, I recommend you read her stories. We together have come up with some pretty great ones…we're actually working on one right now that I will eventually publish…not sure when though lol. Anyway, please review

Carpe Diem!


	12. The Shadow's Past Part 3

**A/N: **Well uh…nothing to say except here's the next chapter. Book 2 is almost finished I think. About five more chapters and I think I'll go to book 3. Anyway, I almost ended up in an accident. Thank the lord I didn't. Anyway, uh…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb, The Shadow or Phillip Flynn. I do own Marissa Flynn.

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

The ghost of Isabella from Panama 1914 was exactly like the present time Isabella. Phineas was reminded how much he missed Isabella...how much of a fool he was for not noticing her hints for everything. He knows if and when this is over, he's gotta make it up to her...and he knew just how...oh wait, where was I? Ah yes, describing the ghost of Panama 1914 Isabella. She was not in her explorers outfit, but she was in her dress and gloves which she wore when she first met Ohio and Rhode Island. Her hair was up just like that too. The only difference was that she didn't wear shoes and it seemed she was very timid. Isabella was very timid for reasons nobody knew. She hadn't said much since being trapped in The Shadow's mind. She had been watching Phineas and how much of Ohio he reminded her of. She didn't want to reveal herself until it was certain she could trust him and that he'd be okay enough. She floated next to Ohio in a clingy way, and Phineas could tell she and Ohio were a thing...much like how he wanted himself and his Isabella to be.

"So, you died when you defeated The Shadow?" Phineas asked and the ghosts nodded.

Phineas then wondered something...why didn't Ferbalot die when he imprisoned The Shadow? Was it maybe that Ferbalot was stronger? Was it perhaps The Shadow was still somewhat weak compared to what he was like in the memory he witnessed minutes ago? Ohio saw this, and he nodded.

"Yes, Phineas, The Shadow was weaker in the memory you just saw. There is also the matter that Ferbalot was a wizardling and destined for Excaliferb in the first place. That's why he didn't die when he imprisoned The Shadow. Rhode, Isabella and I were just mere humans, and Marivere was already killed before Ferbalot imprisoned him and took her," he replied.

"Does that mean the next person to imprison The Shadow will...die?" Phineas asked.

"Well...actually he's weak and strong with you here. He's weaker because it's been so long since he's been released, but he's stronger because he possesses your body and there's also the fact that you being so young, he's got leverage because nobody would attack you. However...if he was imprisoned this time before unpossessing you...you'd be trapped too...like us," Ohio said.

"Meaning I'd be a ghost?" Phineas asked.

"Yes," Marivere said floating up to them, "It would be the first time he'd be imprisoned with someone still possessed."

"Marivere...what was he like before Excaliferb?"

Marivere sighed, and she guided Phineas to a bubble way way in the back of The Shadow's mind. Phineas didn't hesitate before jumping into the bubble.

_Medieval Phineas, Ferbalot, Marivere, Candivere and Parable were lying under the tree. Parable lay next to Medieval Phineas, and the wizardling has his arm wrapped around him. They stared at the sky and found cloud shapes. It was a sunny day with puffy cumulous clouds that made a lot of shapes. Candivere found a dog, Marivere found a dragon, Ferbalot found a minotaur and Medieval Phineas found a giant dragonpus fighting multi-headed hoofed monster _(lol foreshadowing future events...I had to lol). _Phineas always found the best ones._

"_Dang Phineas, how do you find them so quick?" Marivere asked him._

"_I don't know...I just see them...hey guys," Phineas said._

"_Yeah?" Marivere replied._

"_Are all wizardlings...good?" _

"_Most are, but there's those few dark wizardlings," Marivere replied._

"_What if I were to turn into a dark wizardling? I've heard that they can be corrupted easily. I don't wanna be evil," he replied._

"_I'm sure we'd figure something out, and like you always say..."_

"_Love conquers all..."_

Phineas stared at the memory and smiled. This was possibly the sweetest memory he'd seen in The Shadow's mind. He looked at Marivere who smiled and a tear fell from her eye. Phineas at first thought it was of joy, but then he noticed her smile started to fall.

"Marivere, what's wrong?" Phineas asked.

Marivere looked down and remembered Phineas was in there. She sniffled and they left the memory. She then let more tears fall.

"I'm sorry...it's just...I miss those simple, good days. You really remind me of him, Phineas...not just because of your name," Marivere said.

"Why do I remind you of him?"

"Because you're so optimistic, so short and small, so much potential, so much knowledge...you two even look the exact same...well before he became The Shadow," Marivere said.

"Wait...Marivere," Phineas said and almost choked as he asked, "Is...The Shadow...my ancestor?"

* * *

"Candace what are you talking about?" Phillip asked.

"All of this is your fault! If you never would have left and taken Marissa away, none of this would have happened! I wouldn't have been trying to fill the void of something missing by trying to bust my brothers, then I never would have called Phineas the worst brother ever, then he wouldn't have been possessed, then we wouldn't have had to find that locket and get captured, and then Marissa and Phineas wouldn't be in the clutches of the very thing you're trying to defeat!" Candace yelled.

"Candace Gertrude Flynn!" Linda yelled, "How dare you blame your father for this mess!"

"No Mom, you're not gonna take the other side this time! That's what led me to being so mad at Phineas and Ferb because you NEVER believed me! You never once took my side on anything! It was always 'Candace, stop that' or 'Candace, you're crazy' or 'What am I supposed to be looking at?' or 'Wow, you boys are so creative' or sarcastic remarks! You were never there for me when Dad took Marissa away, and you never were when I tried to tell you about Phineas and Ferb's inventions! YOU BOTH WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME!"

With that, Candace, red and puffy eyed, ran upstairs to Marissa's room and slammed the door. Ferb was startled as she lay on Marissa's hammock near the window. He could hear her sobbing hardly and he approached the teen.

"Candace," Ferb said quietly, "What's wrong?"

Candace's head was buried in a pillow, but she looked at him. Tears were on her face and her eyes were red. She looked at the brit and sighed.

"Nothing," Candace replied, "Just...Candace drama."

* * *

"Marivere, please answer me..." Phineas said.

Marivere was about to answer him when she felt a deep disturbance in The Shadow's mind...The Shadow was returning.

"OH NO!" Marivere said, "Phineas, get back to the cage!"

"Why what's wrong?" Phineas asked.

"Please Phineas!" Marivere said.

Phineas nodded, and he ran back to the cage. Marivere floated behind him, and the cage was there. She touched him so he'd go right through the bars. When Phineas was in, she floated away with an apologetic expression. Phineas sat down in the cage just as the door to The Shadow's subconscious slammed open...The Shadow wearing a very furious glare...

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I promised I would do review responses, and I stick by that promise.

**Chapter 11 Reviews**

_**fan-like-irving: she is very psyched, and almost finished with her first story by which then she'll get an account. Thanks *blushes***_

_**gamelover41592: thanks **_

_**Moriabbey: I intend to update a little more often now…at least this story that is. I am still working on many stories along with plans for new ones…which reminds me…ah, that can wait till after the review responses lol**_

_**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: glad I was able to make you pity The Shadow (pity, pity, pity…you know Doof's right, it does start to sound unlike a word after a while)**_

_**TheCartoonFanatic01: aw, stop it, you're making me blush lol...(just kidding don't stop lol)**_

_**Person X (guest): all I can see is keep your eyes peeled for the next chapters**_

_**woodland5 (guest): actually it's a friend I made just this year that I don't know if I ever acknowledged her. Thanks to me she is well educated and into the wonderful world of Phineas and Ferb as well as eventually Fanfiction lol. Anyway glad you liked the chapter**_

_**Cherucha (guest): I am not saying anything except you'll have to wait**_

**Chapter 10 Reviews**

_**gamelover41592: uh…you'll see (meaning I don't even know yet, but I'll think of something lol)**_

_**fan-like-irving: you shall see**_

_**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: aw *blush***_

_**Metalhead7321: I believe I answered your question via PM**_

_**Moriabbey: thank you**_

_**AuthorD: I have to admit it's fun writing for evil so I guess I do too lol**_

_**Person X (guest): I'm glad you're enjoying the story**_

_**BlueLightningXD: very true indeed lol**_

_**woodland5 (guest): I totally get it. Love has no age! And no worries, sometimes I pester people to update too. You're not alone lol. I'm actually flattered**_

_** shanleyfaye. solar : there's plenty more where that came from. Just you wait**_

Whoa, anyway, uh, yeah, I came up with this new story idea. Ideas for stories I plan to write are on my profile if you're interested. Those stories are just the BEGINNING though. Anyway uh…yeah, it's called "The OWCA'S True Meaning" if you wanna find more deets than what's given, you may definitely PM me. Next chapter we'll be back to the present. Oh by the way, the stuff that was happening outside of The Shadow's mind was in present time, not the earlier time obviously, so...Anyway, I'm off rambling again. Uh…Please review

Carpe Diem!


	13. Phineas' Turn Part 1

**A/N: **Hey all of you out there in internet land-

Irving: there's no such thing as internet land

Me: shut it Irving. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Phineas and Ferb belongs to Dan and Swampy; The Shadow, Phillip, and Frank belong to TheCartoonFanatic01 along with the original plot for this story; and Marissa Flynn belongs to me.

Please read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

Phineas stared at The Shadow as he approached wearing at furious glare at the boy. Phineas looked at him with a blank expression playing it as if he didn't know why he's angry...of course he knew. The Shadow then softened his glare and got a taunting smile.

"Hello Phineas, how are you doing in there?" The Shadow asked.

"Fine," Phineas replied, "I mean, it's not the coziest position, but when you get used to it, it's not so bad."

"You haven't left _once?" _The Shadow keeping his taunting smile.

"No. How would I get out of here?" Phineas said, and again he found himself not reaching up to scratch his ear...stupid merge.

"I see, well, your dumb step brother came here with that squeaky girl trying to defy me," The Shadow said and chuckled, "Foolish children believed they stood a chance against me."

"About that...why do you want to conquer the world? I think it would exhausting trying to control the whole world. Think about it, there would still be people trying to defy you and...you know. Why don't we just give up the whole conquering the world thing. I can have my life back, you can have yours back and everyone wins," Phineas said.

The Shadow stood there with a blank expression and then broke out into hysterical laughter. Phineas glared at the villain, and then he joined in producing a fake laugh of his own.

"I knew you were determined, smart and optimistic, but I didn't realize how much of a sense of humor you truly do have, Phineas," The Shadow said in between his hysterical laughter.

"Yeah...I thought it was pretty funny too," Phineas said, "But seriously...why do you want to take over the world?"

"That's none of your business Flynn," The Shadow said.

"But we're merging together. Don't you think I deserve to know what we'll be ruling?"

"ME! What I'LL be ruling!"

"Right, sorry, what you'll be ruling once I'm merged with you."

"Hmm, very true, Phineas, but I don't think you'd understand."

"But, Shadow, think about it. It's hard work and everything else," Phineas said, but The Shadow grabbed his shirt and pulled him so that his head hit the hard metal bars on the cage causing Phineas to be dazed, and he gyrated his head in dizziness.

The Shadow glared at Phineas, and Phineas got exactly why he was angry. Phineas still didn't stop though.

"Seriously though, it's hard and I'm sure Danville itself is hard to rule. Just ask Mayor Doofenshmirtz. It's hard not only keeping up your image so people will listen to you but there's also the matter of those fearless people that will resist you, and usually those people are pretty strong and hard to catch in order to dispose of them-"

"Are you _doubting _our mission, Phineas?"

"Well...maybe..." Phineas said, and The Shadow grabbed his shirt again pulling him so he hit the bars. Phineas was dazed, but before he could recover, The Shadow opened the cage and furiously grabbed the boy's shirt once more. The Shadow's triangular head and Phineas' triangular head were touching as The Shadow looked Phineas dead in the eyes.

"What do you mean you're doubting the mission? Why are you doubting it?!" with that The Shadow threw him harshly on the ground and slapped him. Phineas felt a sting across his cheek. It had made a red mark on his face. The Shadow's face contained of pure rage as he again looked Phineas in the eyes, "YOU THINK I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO RULE THE WORLD?! YOU THINK I'M NOT AWARE OF THE DIFFICULTIES?! YOU THINK I'M **STUPID?! YOU THINK I'M **_**WEAK?!**_"

"No! No!" Phineas cried out backing away in fear, "I just thought maybe it's not such a good idea after all! I mean...Ferb and the others are still out there, and there might be a possibility of them defeating you. I mean...love conquers all!"

The Shadow was enraged at Phineas' outburst of a cliche saying, and he slapped him again. Phineas was on his back, but he stood up again. It was time to touch The Shadow's nerves now. He'd been flinching when The Shadow touched a nerve...but now it was his turn.

"If you are doubting our mission, then why'd you join me in the first place?! the Shadow screamed at Phineas. "You think love conquers all? You. Thought. WRONG."

However, Phineas didn't flinch this time. He got a determined glare and narrowed his eyes as he looked The Shadow in the eyes.

"Funny. You don't seem to think of it when you were with _them._"

* * *

Marivere was floating around in the room of The Shadow's subconscious where all the ghosts stayed most of the time. Ohio and Rhode Island sat on a ghost-like bed and Isabella of Panama 1914 leaned against Ohio. Marivere paced worriedly.

"What if he destroys him now? I mean, he's got enough energy to become his own being again. He could just dispose of Phineas altogether. What if he keeps him in that cage forever? What if...oh gosh we shouldn't have helped him. The Shadow's going to be furious with him and it's all our faults!"

"How is it our faults? He wanted to find out more about The Shadow's past, and he did," Ohio said.

"Yes, but maybe The Shadow will think he knows too much. Oh gosh, what're we going to do?" Marivere panicked, "I'm gonna go and do it. I'm going to confess that it was us who helped him. That's what I'm gonna do."

"No Marivere! If The Shadow found out Phineas was talking to us, he'll be even more angry," Ohio reasoned.

"But The Shadow will probably think that he's been in there all by himself. He'll think he found a way out of the cage-"

"Technically, he did because you helped him out of there-"

"Not now Ohio, I'm trying to think...I gotta go tell him. I mean if any one of us tell The Shadow, it's gotta be me. He'd be furious with us...Phineas is our last hope and if The Shadow gets rid of him, the world is for sure doomed."

"He can't. The Shadow still needs him as a host," Ohio said.

"True..."

* * *

Phillip and Linda stood there with their jaws open wide. Candace just yelled at them...and not that psychotic 'Mom, Mom, Phineas and Ferb are building something again!' yelling. It was a...hurt yell. Candace was actually upset...They turned toward each other.

"Is that true? Candace forgot about Marissa because I took her with me?" Phillip asked.

"Yes...but it was partly my fault. I never told Phineas about you or Marissa, and I tried to make Candace forget about you...because I never wanted it to come to the point where Phineas asked about you or her. So in a way...it is my fault Phineas is under the clutches of The Shadow..." Linda said.

"I guess taking Marissa away hurt you guys more than I thought it would...honestly I kept her home even. The only time she left the house was to run an errand," Phillip said.

"What about school?"

"Nope, I homeschooled her."

Linda got a playful smirk, "Something tells me that she wasn't learning parts of speech and history."

"She learned all the basics and everything else...but she learned more too. My goal was to prepare her for if and when she would ever come in contact with The Shadow. She learned martial arts to defend herself, and she left to get groceries...but that was it. I have a feeling she saw Phineas once or twice while she was out running errands."

"I see...well now she's under the clutches of the very thing you trained her to be ready for."

"I think what got to her was that it was her own little brother of whom she'd heard was as pure as hearts come. She'd always asked me when she would be able to meet Phineas...but I told her she couldn't. I think that's when she started having the dreams."

"What dreams?"

"The dreams about Phineas. Her subconscious was in a state of wanting to meet Phineas that...she almost did in her dreams. Then she started scaring me when she would scream at night. I would wake her up and she'd tell me it was about The Shadow...I had no idea her dreams were so on the nose...Candace is right...it's my fault this happened," Phillip said and he put his hands on Linda's shoulders, "but I promise. I will do whatever it takes to get our son back."

"I know you will."

* * *

**A/N: **Nothing to say except thanks to the following reviewers

**Moriabbey: well wait no longer…except for the fact that there's still much more to come **

**gamelover41592**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian**

**Person X: you will see what else happens **

**BlueLightningXD: yeah, I find it hard to believe book 2 is almost done as well**

**Humanusscriptor: no, Isabella from the present isn't dead…but Panama 1914 Isabella is dead. Are you kidding? I wouldn't kill Isabella!**

**TheCartoonFanatic01: *blush* awwww**

**woodland5: Uh oh, I think you better run…or at least Monty should lol. Ferb could be lethal if he wanted to be…especially with that special technique he's got lol. Oh and Happy be-lated Easter to you too.**

**AuthorD: you shall see**

Nothing more to say except please review and Carpe Diem!


	14. Phineas' Turn Part 2

**A/N: **Nothing to say except so sorry for such a late update! Anyway, uh…

**Disclaimer: **Phineas and Ferb belongs to Dan and Swampy; The Shadow and Phillip belong to TheCartoonFanatic01; and last but not least, Marissa Flynn belongs to me.

Please R &R

* * *

The Shadow seemed to be caught off guard when Phineas said those words. He at first was a bit confused by the boy's words...but then it came to him...his past...Marivere, Candivere, Ferbalot, Parable...all of them. He narrowed his green eyes at Phineas who had his blue eyes narrowed simultaneously. Suddenly Phineas felt something sting his cheek again as this time he was sent back. The Shadow had given him a hard, harsh and painful slap across the face. Phineas scrambled back a little bit. He had a look of hurt...but also anger.

"Admit it, you weren't always evil. You used to believe that love conquered all! You used to be a good person," Phineas once again felt a slap on his cheek leaving a deep red mark...it even hurt just to touch it. It burned as bad a sunburn.

"You DARE speak of my past, Phineas?! You DARE disobey my direct orders and enter the room of my memories?! How did you even get out of the cage?!" The Shadow screamed.

Phineas backed up slightly as he got his brave face again, "What's the matter? Does it hurt to think you used to be so pure and nice that now you're so evil you don't like to think of what you used to be?! You used to be the nicest, maybe most powerful wizardling the Tri-Kingdom Area had! But that wasn't enough was it?! When Ferbalot got all the attention for getting Excaliferb, you became so jealous! I know the truth about your past and there isn't anything you can do to take that away from me now! You say you're the one with all the leverage and the upperhand, but guess what, now **I **have something against **YOU**! You're done being the one with the upperhand! Cuz now I have something you never wanted anyone to get ahold of!"

The Shadow was absolutely speechless...Phineas realized something...he was becoming more angry...more...evil almost...all this talk about using this information against The Shadow was both good...and evil. He backed away realizing just what he said. The Shadow then narrowed his eyes even more. Phineas felt a dark painful force pull him to his knees. He screamed out in pain but suddenly...a voice...

"STOP!"

* * *

Isabella still lay in Marissa's bed...suddenly...she stirs. By this time, Candace has left the room and it's just her and Ferb in the room. Ferb looks at her and she smiles that he's alright. She can see, instead of Ferb's usual blank expression, a look of concern on the brit's face.

"Ferb, what's wrong?" Isabella asked.

Ferb looked at her, and he looked like he couldn't find the right words to say. Isabella stared confused and concerned at her crush's stepbrother. Finally, Ferb opened his mouth, but words didn't come out because he was still at a loss for words. Silence was between the friends before Ferb finally spoke.

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Why did you take The Shadow's blast? I could've taken the hit," Ferb said.

"No...it would have killed you-"

"Yeah and it could've killed you too!"

"Ferb..."

"No Isabella, tell me...why did you take the blast for me? I thought you liked Phineas."

"I do-"

"Then why would you risk your life for me?"

"Well cuz you're my friend-"

"There's more to it..."

"Okay, okay, yes...there is..."

Ferb looked at Isabella, and she looked at him. She didn't exactly know how she was going to explain this. Finally she spoke.

"Okay...well...Phineas is my true love...and you're his stepbrother-"

"Brother," Ferb interrupted with a small glare.

"Right, brother, sorry. Anyway...I guess...I couldn't stand it to see the love of my life destroy his own brother...whereas I could stand it if he killed me...cuz then if he killed me, I'd be dead and not have to live with knowing that. If he killed you and I did nothing...I'd have to live knowing that happened and there's nothing I did to stop it. Plus, if and when we ever get the real Phineas back, I'd rather you be with him than me especially if The Shadow's blast killed one of us. I wouldn't be able to handle the heartbroken Phineas knowing he killed his own brother."

"Do you think I'd ever be able to handle a heartbroken Phineas if he found out what he did to you? Isabella...He would never be able to forgive himself if he found out he killed you. That night with the rocket...he felt so guilty about making you so upset. If he found you died from The Shadow possessing his body, now keep in mind that The Shadow obviously possessed him THAT NIGHT, because of him? Remember, you ran off causing Phineas to get on the rocket to apologize and get possessed. If he found out you were killed because of all this...do you think he'd ever forgive himself? He might consider suicide for that much!"

"I guess I hadn't thought of that...it's been a long week," Isabella said.

Ferb looked at her and he gave a small smile to lighten up the mood, "Hey, just promise me you won't ever save my life again."

Isabella giggled and winced a bit. Luckily Phillip was able to treat her injuries. She'd had a broken rib and some other broken bones from colliding with the structures of the building and the blast. Isabella was confined to Marissa's bed until she was fully healed. Candace and Ferb kept her company while she was up there. It was okay for the remaining recovery time, but eventually she was able to roam the house again. Linda even baked a cake celebrating that Isabella was alive. She'd given everyone a big scare back there...but everyone was just glad she was okay...now if they could just get Phineas and Marissa back...

* * *

"Why the heck does The Shadow want to keep me around so badly anyway?" Marissa asked.

"I'm not sure...maybe he thinks you'd be good leverage," Carl replied.

"Maybe...at least the locket is with Candace now."

Monogram caught all the words between Carl and Marissa. He walked away from the prison room leaving Baljeet alone with them. He needed to get Master Shadow now...for he'd be very pleased to hear this...

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to all the reviewers! I can't respond at this time, but I will next chapter.

Carpe Diem!


	15. Well, So Much for That

**A/N: **Hey everyone. It's me, anyway, here's the next chapter to Evil Phineas Trilogy Book 2. I still can't believe I'm almost done with book 2. For the record, I am not exactly sure when I will be posting book 3. I may wait till after my birthday. It all depends on how busy I get. Also, there's other stories I really wanna work on such as "Uprising of Other Alt. Doof", "Just a Cover Story", "Finding Phineas", "Dolls and Memories" ect. Anyway, uh…yeah anyway, so be patient with me on when book 3 will come.

**Disclaimer: **Phineas and Ferb belongs to Dan and Swampy; The Shadow and Phillip Flynn belong to TheCartoonFanatic01; and Marissa Flynn and Marivere belong to me. Forgot to acknowledge that lol.

Please R&R

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ah, Marivere," The Shadow said with a maliciously pleased tone, "How good it is to see you dear sister."

"Save it," Marivere shouted and Ohio, Rhode Island and Panama Isabella floated out behind her, "You can't punish him."

"Oh...and why is that?" The Shadow asked clearly amused at his sister's defiance.

"Because we helped him. We helped him out of the cage and showed him everything," Marivere said as she glared.

The Shadow's smile suddenly fell, and he shook. Phineas didn't have time to react before he heard a scream. He saw Marivere on the ground shaking. Somehow, even though she was a ghost, The Shadow was hurting her badly. The other ghosts tried to help her or attack The Shadow, but The Shadow was quick enough to catch them and cause the same great pain. Phineas watched in horror as the ghosts cried out in pain. Ohio and Rhode Island weren't really screaming, but he could tell they were in great pain too. Phineas then did something he never thought he'd do to The Shadow. He ran up...and he pushed him down. The ghosts stopped screaming, and they looked at Phineas and The Shadow. Both narrowed their eyes at each other.

"You're no more than what I am...Phineas," Phineas said calmly as he glared into The Shadow's green eyes.

The ghosts attempted to go to Phineas, but he waved them off...clearly this was his fight. The Shadow stood up, and it was clear things weren't gonna be pretty.

* * *

Marissa sat in the cell awaiting Baljeet. She remembered The Shadow wanted to see her in about an hour. She's glad she gave the locket to Candace. She sat in there. The cell was cold, but it could have been worse. She coughed and she could see her breath. However, Carl didn't need to see Marissa in order to know she was miserable in there.

"Miss Flynn?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Marissa yelled, "I have a name for a reason!"

"Sorry...Marissa, are you okay?" Carl asked and Marissa coughed again. This cough was worse than the previous.

"Just leave me alone. I'm fine," Marissa said, but even she knew she wasn't.

The door opened to her cell, but instead of Baljeet, Major Monogram stood there with a blank expression. Because she'd never seen him, he looked intimidating to Marissa. She froze in her spot as he harshly grabbed her wrist. As she was dragged out, Carl could see she was pale and she had bags under her eyes which were puffy red.

"Hey! Leave her alone Major Monogram!" Carl shouted.

"Wow, that was so scary I think my bunny slippers ran for cover," Marissa said sarcastically.

Major Monogram didn't say a word as he dragged Marissa out of the room. Baljeet followed in case she acted up. Marissa would have attempted to escape, but she was just too weak now. Despite her being a black belt. She wondered why she felt so weak. The cell was cold, but not so cold it would make her sick and weak...unless there was something else The Shadow was planning for her. Monogram dragged her into The Shadow's room, but he was startled...his master...was...sleeping.

* * *

"We can't just sit here while Marissa is trapped there. Who knows what The Shadow will do to her?" Candace cried out.

"Candace, she'll be fine," Phillip said, but Candace glared at him.

"That's what you said to her about Phineas when she had the nightmares, didn't you, AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! I JUST GOT HER BACK, AND I'M NOT GONNA LOSE HER AGAIN!"

Everyone was silent...

"I lost her ten years ago. I'm not gonna lose her again. I'm not gonna take a chance and risk losing her forever again. Now is anyone coming with me?" Candace asked.

"I know you wanna help that girl, but-" Heinz began, but Candace gave him a death defying glare that immediately shut him up.

"Nobody?"

"Candace, we all want to help your sister and Phineas, but it's just too dangerous right now," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy? Of all of you, you are against me on this?" Candace asked with clear hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Candace, but it's-"

"No! None of you obviously care about Marissa!" Candace yelled and ran away back to Marissa's room. Everyone winced as they heard the door slam.

* * *

Phineas and The Shadow lunged for each other, and as they collided, they were pushed back from each other. Phineas received slight damage from The Shadow. The Shadow then grabbed Phineas by his throat, and squeezed him.

"You can't defeat me Phineas," The Shadow taunted, and he slammed his head into the ground. Phineas squeaked in slight pain, "I'm stronger than you."

He again slammed Phineas against the ground, and he zoomed off. Phineas got up, but was already a little dizzy. He looked for The Shadow, so he could return the favor, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm faster than you," The Shadow said, and suddenly Phineas was pushed down as The Shadow punched him in the jaw. Phineas tried to get up, but The Shadow had him down again. He tried going for his jaw, but The Shadow dodged him and lifted him by his throat smiling tauntingly, "And let's face it...I'm BETTER than you."

Phineas thrashed inaudibly, but his feet didn't touch the ground. He kicked The Shadow in the jaw, but The Shadow pinned him to the ground still having a tight grip around his throat.

"You're weak, Phineas. You couldn't beat me even if I had my eyes closed. You fail your friends. You fail your family. You fail the Tri State Area. You fail the WORLD...and you fail them," Phineas looked up to see The Shadow was looking at the ghosts who were floating in the open, watching sadly as The Shadow gave his victim a beat down.

"I'm not weak," Phineas wheezed out.

"Is that so? Then why don't you defeat me? Oh, I get it, you think there's still good in me...don't you," The Shadow cackled, "Any good in the old Phineas is gone...as will it be with you. There's nothing you can do to stop me. The merging is near complete, and as soon as that's done...the Phineas Flynn everyone knew and loved will be gone for good."

With that, The Shadow harshly released his grip on Phineas. Phineas wheezed and coughed as The Shadow approached the ghosts. Phineas lay there helpless and weak now. The Shadow was right...he was weak...no...he wasn't weak...just The Shadow was stronger...

"You four, you are not to speak him, you are not to even LOOK at him. I expected this from you Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher...but you Marivere...you traitor."

"I'm not the traitor, Phineas," Marivere glared as she answered.

The Shadow ignored her, and he turned to Panama 1914 Isabella who floated behind Ohio. The Shadow smiled maliciously, "Perhaps I need to teach you ghosts a lesson."

Suddenly Panama 1914 Isabella screamed until...she had no voice anymore. Ohio opened her mouth to see...her tongue was gone...like an avox...

"Give it back to her!" Ohio yelled.

"This'll teach you a lesson not to mess with my victims. Enjoy a silent Isabella now, Ohio."

Ohio glared at The Shadow, but The Shadow turned to Phineas once more. He picked him up by his throat again, and Phineas fought to get out of his grasp. He squeaked and wheezed, but there were no words.

"Save your breath, Phineas. You have until the sun sets tomorrow before the merge is complete. After that...you'll no longer be needed in here, and I _will_ destroy you...but until then, I need you alive."

He threw Phineas at the ground, and a new cage, stronger than the first, fell on top of Phineas. He stared at The Shadow with fearful eyes. Perhaps learning about The Shadow's past wasn't such a good idea after all...The Shadow left his subconscious leaving Phineas alone with the ghosts who'd also been caged...but this cage was ghost-proof...they were all trapped.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that didn't exactly go as planned for Phineas apparently. He still did touch a few nerves, but now he's in trouble because he only has till sundown the next day! Uh oh. Anyway thanks to all the reviews:

_**gamelover41592: that was the idea tee hee**_

_**shadowayn**_

_**woodland5 (guest): LOL! (I'm a big Harry Potter fan too)**_

_**humanusscriptor: indeed they are**_

_**BlueLightningXD: I don't know honestly…I guess I see him more as a kid than a big fighter a lot. I honestly don't know. Don't worry, in book 3 there will be a showdown, oh and in other stories I plan to write, Phineas fights a couple of his own battles. **_

_**Nehamee**_

_**Galaxina-the-Seedrian**_

_**TheCartoonFanatic01: every time I read reviews from you, I literally start to cry with tears of joy. I'm so glad you really like how this is turning out. **_

Anyway that's it for reviews. Sorry about the late updating, but a bunch of stuff goes on in life and I even had a slight writer's block, but I got over it, thank goodness.

Please R&R

Carpe Diem!


	16. Wait, What?

**A/N: **Hey all! I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated recently. I have been very busy what with school being almost over, finals coming soon, family and friend stuff and my birthday just passing (got an iPhone 4S squeeeeee), I just haven't found time. I have many new plans for stories along with a couple ideas for Book 3 of this trilogy. Well after this, there's just one chapter till the end of book 2…whoa…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, The Shadow or Phillip…just Marissa

Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

The Shadow/Phineas woke up to see Major Monogram holding Marissa's arm clearly preventing her from escaping, and Baljeet was standing next to them. The Shadow/Phineas rubbed his eyes and got off the bed.

"**What do you want?" **he asked Monogram snappish.

"Sir, you wanted me to bring her to you in about an hour, did you not?" Baljeet asked.

"**Ah yes, that's right. You two may leave...but only for a bit. I will call you back in," **Phineas said.

"Yes, sir," Monogram said, and he threw Marissa ahead of him, as he and Baljeet left the room.

"Whatever it is you want from me, Shadow, I don't have it anymore," Marissa said not making any eye contact.

"**I figured you'd be nippy...Marissa," **Phineas said and smirked evilly causing Marissa to gasp, now staring at the villain, "**Yes, I know your name now. What I still need to know is what relation you have with Phineas. That is what you will tell me...along with what is under **- he feels her chest expecting to feel the locket...but it is gone, his face falls in anger now - **Where is it?"**

"Where's what?" Marissa asked.

"**That thing under your shirt...WHERE IS IT?!"**

"I don't have it anymore."

Phineas became enraged. He knows what it was, and now that it is no longer with her...how was he supposed to get it now? He then thought of a brilliant evil plan...oh so brilliant.

"**Tjinder, Francis, you two may enter again," **he said.

"Yes, Phineas, sir," Baljeet said.

"**Take her."**

"Back to the cell?"

"**NO! The the other place, you bumbling idiots!"**

"You mean the Turn-" Monogram questioned, but Phineas interrupted him, shouting.

"**Yes! That!" **

Marissa again was grabbed by Monogram and Baljeet, and she looked at Phineas who smiled maliciously.

"Wh-what are you gonna do to me now?" Marissa asked.

"**Let's just say...you won't be uncooperative anymore."**

Marissa instantly knew what Phineas meant. She didn't need to hear the whole name of what Monogram was going to say in order to know...she was going to be forcibly turned evil...She said nothing as Monogram and Baljeet dragged her away with Phineas smiling triumphantly.

* * *

Perry laid with Candace in Marissa's room. Normally, Candace would call him a meat brick and tell him to go away, but she could actually use someone to comfort her now. She stroked the agent's fur and stared at the ceiling above.

"Oh Perry, what am I gonna do? Phineas is possessed by an evil spirit...Ferb is broken by that, and Marissa is under his clutches. The more Marissa is there...the more I worry if The Shadow might turn her against us. She's pretty useful, her being a blackbelt in karate, and she has more information than The Shadow will know what to do with to use against us...What if he kills her? I just got her back, Perry! I can't lose her again!" Candace ranted.

Perry wished he had a translator, so that he could talk to her, but he doesn't. Therefore, all he can do is do his chatter noise. He too worried about this secret sister Candace had. She seemed nice enough, and she seemed really...fragile when it came to emotions. He knew The Shadow would use that to his advantage. He could also tell that despite her being a blackbelt, she wouldn't fight Phineas. She never said it, but he could tell that if it ever came to the point where she had to fight Phineas, she wouldn't. This was another weakness of hers that The Shadow could use against her. He should've known better than to let them go knowing that the evillized Major Monogram would set up a trap for them. He should've at least gone with them. He leaned against the orange haired pencil necked teen, and he did a quiet, depressed chatter. The door opened, and the two looked to see Phillip standing there. He approached her quietly.

"Candace," he gently acknowledged.

"What," Candace snapped quietly.

"I do care about Marissa, and I do care about Phineas-"

"Then why'd you take her away from us? If you hadn't taken her away, I wouldn't have been so angry at Phineas all the time because of an empty void in me! I never would have been so mad at Phineas! Obviously he got possessed the same night I called him the worst brother ever, and if you'd have never taken Marissa away, this never would have happened!" Candace yelled and turned her back to her father burying her head into Marissa's pillow.

Phillip was silent for a whole five minutes before he spoke again. He sighed first.

"You're right...in more ways than just that though."

* * *

"LET ME GO!"

Marissa thrashed as Major Monogram and Baljeet dragged her into the room where the Turn Everything Evil inator stood. She thrashed and kicked, but Monogram and Baljeet would not ease their grip on her. She even tried to keep her feet on the ground to keep her from moving forward, but her mary jane shoes only slipped across the floor causing her to slip forward even more toward the menacing looking device. Terror filled the girl's eyes as she stares at the device.

"No! No wait! I'll cooperate! I won't talk back! Please!" she pleaded frantically and desperately.

"It is too late," Baljeet said, "Phineas has ordered that you are to be blasted with the turn everything evil inator."

"Isn't there a way to change his mind? Please, I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

"**Anything, you say?"**

* * *

**A/N: **OH SNAP! Anyone that read "Evil Phineas Rewrite: Marissa's Story", a story I was writing before I took over this one (now discontinued), you probably might know where this is going. Anyway, I am so sorry the chapter is short, and I cannot respond to reviews right now. Anyway nothing more to say except please review and last but not least…

Carpe Diem!


	17. Twists and Turns

"Marivere?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, Phineas?" Marivere addressed.

Phineas hesitated before he finally spoke again, "Earlier...I mentioned seeing ghosts of my family...what did you mean when you said 'In a way, yes'?"

Marivere sighed and looked at him, but not dead in the eyes. She wouldn't make eye contact yet.

"Because...well remember when you asked if The Shadow was an ancestor of yours?"

"Yeah..."

Marivere hesitated once more before she mumbled out, "Answering that...yes...Phineas, you are a descendant of The Shadow...who used to be also named Phineas."

"Is...is that why it was easier for The Shadow to possess me?"

"No...what usually triggers The Shadow's possession of people...is negative emotions: anger, sadness and fear...and many more," Marivere explained.

"It must hurt to see him like this," Phineas said.

"Yeah...," Phineas looked to see Marivere, despite her being a ghost, had tears welling up in her eyes, and she was sniffling... "yeah it does hurt. He was so pure that...I just doubted he could ever do something this cruel. That day he returned...not only did he kill me literally...but I was already dead inside before he sent that spell at me. Everyday I sit here, and I wonder...if there was something I could have done to prevent this from happening...I...I wonder if I'm ever going to see the little wizardling that was once my little brother..."

"It couldn't have been your fault, Marivere," Ohio said.

Panama Isabella nodded, and she put a hand on Marivere's shoulder.

"I didn't know ghosts could cry," Phineas said.

"It isn't common," Marivere said as she continued to cry.

Phineas looked at her and felt sympathy, and then something hit him...if this girl was The Shadow, who is his own ancestor, 's sister...who would she be in his time? He stared and...it was strange...it looked slightly familiar...but why?

* * *

"**Anything, you say."**

"Yes, anything," Marissa pleaded.

Phineas looked at the terrified teenager, and he was reminded of when Marivere was terrified the day he took his vengeance on her. He smiled maliciously as he approached the girl. Terror filled her eyes. When she looked into his eyes, it was like every nightmare she'd ever had about him. She tried to look away but he grabbed her cheeks, for Monogram and Baljeet were keeping her down to his level, and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"**Such a pretty face, and I'd hate for that pretty face to be harmed," **Phineas said as he gave a fake sympathetic smile, **"Tell ya what, you tell me whatever it is I wanna know, and I will not harm you at all."**

"What do you want?" Marissa asked.

"**Well, Marissa," **Phineas said taking slow steps pacing and he smiled maliciously, **"I want to know everything else you're hiding in that pretty little face of yours."**

Marissa sighed before she nodded giving in to The Shadow's demands. Monogram and Baljeet eased their grip on her, and she falls to her knees in front of Phineas who uses his index finger to direct her chin to his gaze once more.

"**Now let's go see what you've been hiding in that clever little mind of yours," **Phineas said and used telekinetic powers to lift her up as he carried her to his quarters once more. Marissa had tears falling down her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she whispered.

Little did she know that before Phineas had come...another deal was struck with another prisoner...and Monogram and Baljeet were on there way to seal it.

* * *

"_Shadow, just let her go! She's getting sick and weak!" Carl shouted._

"_**Silence! She is vital to my research on how to destroy that Fletcher boy and finally take over the world! Don't you get it?! That oaf has been hiding her from me for years! Now I finally have her under my clutches, and she can tell me what I need to know. Once she joins me, I will become literally unstoppable!"**_

"_What are you talking about?! She's just a girl that was taken away from Phineas' life before he was born!"_

_Phineas only chuckled pitifully at Carl's remark, __**"Silly, silly Carl. You don't realize just how vital it is that I have her. You see, SHE is the descendant of Marissa Flynn of Ancient China 1542, and she knows where the locket is. Once I get my hands on that locket, I can use the elements and destroy my enemies, and with Marissa as my new ally as well as young little Phineas, the world...and probably the UNIVERSE will be mine! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"_You're gonna turn her evil?!"_

"_**She seems to not cooperate enough, so I have no choice."**_

"_What if I can convince her!"_

"_**Come again?"**_

"_If I can convince her to cooperate, will you leave her alone?"_

"_**Perhaps."**_

"_I promise...I can convince her. She trusts me."_

"_**Very true...however...you're motives will serve better...under my side. I seem to recall you were once turned evil."**_

"_Fine, leave her alone, and you can have me instead."_

"_**Very well...I will not release her, but I will not harm her."**_

"_Fair enough," Carl said with a glare._

"_**Monogram and Tjinder will be here to fetch you shortly."**_

_With that, Phineas left the room with an evil smirk, leaving the intern with his head hung low in defeat...he just couldn't take seeing that poor innocent girl suffering so much...then Carl wondered...was he starting to like her?_

* * *

Monogram and Baljeet dragged Carl to the position of the Turn Everything Evil Inator. The prepared to strap him down, but found Carl didn't even struggle...he just sat there. He just hung his head as they dragged him. They only shrugged as they prepared the machine to hit the intern. Carl heard the hum of the machine, and he looked up just to see the green blast come right at him...before it hit him...Carl had shed a single tear...

* * *

Isabella had been sleeping on Linda's lap on the couch. Linda felt kind of bad that she never really connected much with Isabella given her close friendship with Phineas. Vivian was also asleep on another couch in Phillip's house. Jeremy was in the kitchen with Ferb as Ferb made Lamb Cobbler for everyone for dinner. Jeremy noticed that Ferb was being very quiet...too quiet even for Ferb.

"Hey Ferb?" Jeremy addressed the Brit.

It stung Ferb to hear those words because instantly, it morphed into one of Phineas' famous catchphrases.

"_Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"_

Traumatized from the sting, Ferb dropped his current ingredient on the floor and fell from his stepping stool making a huge mess in the kitchen. Jeremy helped him up, and they first started cooking the dish before picking up the mess. Ferb just felt pain almost every time he was reminded of Phineas...which was almost every moment. Jeremy noticed this, and he looked at the boy.

"Ferb, go rest, I'll take care of the rest of it. I know it hurts...it wasn't so pleasant seeing Phineas like that," the blonde boy said.

Ferb only nodded before he went to see his stepmother. Linda put Isabella with her mother, and she picked her stepson up. She felt terrible for the way she yelled at her family earlier that week. Deep down, she was proud that her boys could be so creative and talented...the anger was masking the worry.

"Ferb," Linda said, "I'm so sorry I yelled at you."

Ferb didn't look at her, but he leaned against her. Ferb hadn't said a word since he'd spoken to Isabella. He finally hugs his stepmother, and Linda can feel him shaking as he cried silently. Linda stroked the child as he sobbed. Linda knew, she knew very well that Phineas and Ferb were as close as brothers could be. She then remembered that she'd completely forgotten about Marissa...she had to wonder...why did Phillip take her away with him? Eventually Phillip comes down given Candace had fallen asleep.

"Phillip?" Linda addressed.

"Yes Linda?" Phillip addressed back.

"Is there more reason for you taking Marissa away?"

Phillip sighed before he nodded, "Yes, there was reason. You see, from my research of The Shadow, it has been looking for the locket of elements, a locket descended for many generations since Ancient China 1542, and...Marissa was the next descendent to receive the locket. I feared that if I wasn't careful, The Shadow would take Marissa. I wanted to make sure she'd be safe from The Shadow. I didn't realize I endangered our son which increased chances of him getting his clutches on her...I wanted to keep her safe."

"Well, you did for most time," Linda said.

"Yeah...it's just...I don't know how to stop him. The problem is that only the descendent chosen can use the locket. A combination of the locket, Excaliferb and the amulet of juatchadoon would bring The Shadow to his knees...but under The Shadow's clutches, she could be a very powerful ally for him."

Isabella wakes slowly, and Ferb helps her up. Ferb then thought of something...something he'd noticed with The Shadow earlier...he seemed angry...angry at Phineas for something...but when...when he attacked Isabella...that's when he seemed...weaker...almost like...almost like The Shadow cared for Isabella...but it couldn't be.

"What do you know about The Shadow's past?" Ferb asked.

"What do you mean?" Phillip asked.

"Something seemed...off about The Shadow...almost like his merge with Phineas was starting to break."

"Well maybe that means The Shadow is weakening," Isabella said.

"No, you saw it, Isabella," Ferb said, "The Shadow was...even more angry about it...if anything, he's more dangerous..."

"Exactly."

Everyone turned to see medieval versions of Candace and Ferb along with a tiny fairy version of Isabella. Ferb and everyone who ever heard or read the story of Excaliferb instantly recognized them from the book...Candivere, Ferbalot and Isabel the Watersprite...

* * *

_**END OF BOOK 2**_

**Okay, here's the dealio about the trailer of book 3. I am still waiting for something, and I will post the trailer. Anyway, hope you all liked book 2. Thank you to all the following reviewers:**

_**gamelover4159**_

_**woodland5: as far as my grades go, I got all A's except one B-, but that's good enough for me. Yeah I love my new phone. I do not take martial arts…in other words, my OC is a lot tougher, more flexible and stronger than I am lol and yes I did vote for cliptastic countdown. My favorite was voted number five**_

_**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: you shall see all that will happen. We still have a whole nother book to go!**_

_**BlueLightningXD**_

_**Shadowayn**_

_**TheCartoonFanatic01**_

_**Katzdragons: I did see that episode and I ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT**_

_**ardie528**_

**Okay, so that's it for book 2. Like I said I will post a trailer of book 3 in a while…wow 'I can't stop singing' (tee hee I punned) songs from Teen Beach Movie! It was an awesome movie and loved it! Anyway, see yall later!**


	18. TRAILER FOR BOOK 3

**As promised, here it is, the trailer for book three. Some of the content was written by TheCartoonFanatic01 whom I must thank very much for his input and for having faith in me from the very beginning. I don't know when I will write book 3, but I promise I will try to get it up before school starts...which I have a month to do so. However, I have been trying to keep busy this summer lol. Anyway, here's the trailer.**

* * *

"W-w-wait," Ferb gaped at the figures before him, "How do you know us?"

"We're you guys...from another dimension," Other Dimension Phineas said, "And we're here to help."

**...**

Phineas stood between the border of the sky-blue and the deep-green. He stared directly at the person who was a few yards in front of him: Marivere. However, she seemed to be drawing backward, as if an unknown force of gravity was pulling her away from him.

"WAIT!" Phineas cried, reaching out to her, almost as if he wanted to grab her, pull her back to him when he still needed her. "WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! THERE'S STILL SO MUCH I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE SHADOW! DON'T LEAVE ME NOW!"

"Who said I'm leaving you now?" replied Marivere.

Just then, the blue and the green began to swirl around Phineas, turning into a turquoise vortex of chaos and noise. Phineas closed his eyes to prevent himself from becoming dizzy. Finally, after a few minutes of this, the noise suddenly stopped. Phineas opened his eyes...

And found himself in the middle of a forest.

"Marivere?" he called. "Marivere, where am I?" However, there was no response. "MARIVERE?!"

**...**

Ferb started to come at Phineas/The Shadow with Excaliferb in his grasp, but suddenly...a figure in a threatening and dangerous armor suit jumped in front...Ferb gasped when he realized who it was...

"But...why?"

"I'm sorry, Ferb..."

**...**

"You lied to me!" Marissa screamed at the figure before her, "I trusted you!"

"Big mistake, Miss Flynn"

**...**

"Phineas! Come back to us!" Ferb yelled.

**...**

_The power to defeat the shadows_

_Lies in the hands of those who know the true light_

_A triad of blood-tied heroes_

_Are all that can be truly trusted_

_Their success will erupt from their failure_

_And together they overcome_

**...**

Phineas cast a glance at a tree trunk and saw the last person he thought he'd never see.

"It...It can't be..."

**...  
**  
Phineas holds the Locket of Elements in front of the figure before him, smirking evilly with his pale green-blue eyes burning with triumph.

**"I. Win."**

_**FADE TO BLACK!**_

EVIL PHINEAS: BOOK THREE: PROPHETIC FATE


End file.
